COGAN TETANGGA SEBELAH
by SehunieHunHAN
Summary: [END] Kalau tidak ada pangerannya ya paling tidak datangkan kuda putihnya saja ya Tuhan.. ziyu adik luhan haowen adik sehun HunHan WARNING BL BOYxBOY
1. Prolog

**COGAN TETANGGA SEBELAH**

 **HunHan main pair**

 **2/3 Chapter mungkin**

 **YAOI, BL, BOYxBOY**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Ya Tuhan datangkanlah pangeran berkuda putih untuk kakakku ini~ kasihan sekali dia tak memiliki tambatan hati"

"DIAM KAU!"

 **..**

"Datangkanlah tetangga baru yang selalu diidam-idamkan oleh kakakku ini, aku tak mau melihatnya menjadi perjaka tua"

"BERANI SEKALI LAGI-"

 **..**

"Kalau tidak ada pangeran ya paling tidak datangkanlah kuda putihnya saja"

"MATI SAJA SANA!"

 **..**

"Hyung? kau mau bunuh diri?!"

 **..**

"paling tidak panggil aku oppa bodoh!"

"cuih tak sudi"

 **..**

"dia tetangga baru kita, mempesona kan?"

"biasa saja.. err mempesona sih"

"ck! mata perjaka tua memang tak pernah bisa bohong"

"NOONA! DIMANA PISAU DAPURNYA?!"

 **..**

"Paling tidak aku bisa melompat dari namsan tower kalau ingin bunuh diri, bukan dari balkon kamar"

"Oh baguslah, jadi aku tak perlu repot-repot mengurusi kematianmu"

 **..**

"Tuhan, apa salahku sehingga kau selalu menghalangi kisah cintaku?"

"ck! Jones ya jones, hati-hati jadi perjaka tua"

"rasa-rasanya aku menyimpan gunting didalam tasku"

 **..**

"hyung kalau bisa ajak dia melihat dunia luar, pengalamannya sangatlah minim dan dangkal. Bahkan membeli pensil dan penghapus saja harus ada yang menemani"

"jangan buka kartu bocah tengik"

 **..**

"aku titip adikku.. menginap semalam tak apa-apa kan? aku buru-buru terimakasih"

"HEI YAK!"

 **..**

"Kakakku.. kakakku.. hiks"

"hei, ada apa dengan kakakmu?"

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **INI APA LAGI? TT**

 **Yang lain aja belom kelar tapi udah bikin lagi /dicekik/**

 **Pengennya sih nyelesaiin epep yang lain sebelum liburan berakhir tapi ya gitu..  
ide ada tapi giliran udah didepan laptop nguar gitu aja hiks :''**

 **Oke deh.. ada yang mau COGAN ini lanjut gak?  
gak ada yawes aku mah apa atuh :'v**

 **Review juseyo~**


	2. Chapter 1

**COGAN TETANGGA SEBELAH**

 **HunHan main pair**

 **2/3 Chapter mungkin**

 **WARNING!**

 **YAOI, BL, BOYxBOY**

 **TYPO TERSELUNDUP, CERITA PASARAN, NGEBOSENIN DAN BLA BLA BLA**

 **KARENA INI BOYS LOVE, JADI BUAT YANG GAK SUKA MENDING LANGSUNG CLOSE AJA OKE**

 **DLDR!**

 **AND**

 **HAPPY READING^^**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Dua orang berstatus kakak beradik ini tengah menikmati segarnya air kolam renang dihalaman belakang. Kaduanya terlihat dekat karena terus bercanda dan tak jarang pula sampai terbahak. Sesekali juga anak yang lebih muda akan menggoda sang kakak kemudian mendapat balasan yang membuat keduanya berdebat kecil.

"tuan, ponsel anda berbunyi" interupsi maid muda yang kebetulan membawakan handuk untuk kedua tuannya. Yang merasa membawa ponsel pun segera menoleh kemudian keluar dari kolam renang.

Mengambil handuk sekedar mengeringkan tangan sambil berbicara pada maid yang masih berdiri disana.

"noona, bisakah kau memanggilku Luhan saja? atau adik tampan mungkin" candanya kemudian terkekeh kecil, mau tak mau maid muda itu ikut tersenyum.

"tapi bukankah tidak sopan, tuan? apalagi kalau sampai orangtua anda tau" sangkal wanita ini sesopan mungkin membuat Luhan memutar bolamatanya malas. Ia taruh handuknya kekursi dan mengambil ponsel yang berada didekat orange juice dimeja.

"memangnya mama dan baba pernah melarangmu huh? mereka bukan termasuk orang yang seperti itu, mama dan baba tak pernah mempersalahkannya. Lagipula kau sudah disini hampir satu tahun dan kenapa masih saja kaku" oceh anak bermata rusa sambil menelusuri ponselnya.

"baik tuan em maksudku adik tampan"

Luhan menatap maidnya sekilas dengan senyum puasnya, namun kembali menatap jengah pada ponsel saat tau siapa yang mengiriminya pesan. Ia taruh ponsel itu acuh kemudian berjalan lagi kearah kolam. Menceburkan dirinya perlahan sampai hanya rambutnya saja yang terlihat. Ia dengar tawa mengejek dari anak yang tak jauh darinya.

"apa-apaan hyung tadi? adik tampan? cih kau itu cantik, kenapa sih tak pernah sadar" sang adik yang sejak tadi duduk ditepian kolam pun ikut menceburkan dirinya. Luhan menyembulkan kepalanya dengan nafas terengah, ia pandangi adiknya tak suka.

"memangnya kenapa heh? sewot saja" balasnya sambil mendengus. Anak ini bersiap meluncurkan dirinya kesisi lain. Tangan serta kakinya bergerak lincah membawanya meninggalkan sang adik ditempat semula. Luhan berenang menjauh.

Ziyu -sang adik- menoleh sebentar pada maid muda itu.

"noona, bisa buatkan aku roti panggang? dan juga ganti juice itu dengan susu" pintanya dan jelas mendapat sebuah anggukan.

Setelah maid yang ia panggil noona itu pergi, barulah dia menyusul Luhan kesisi yang lain. Disana namja cantik ini sudah berdiri diam dengan kedua tangan dilipat dipinggiran kolam -memunggungi Ziyu- kepalanya ia letakkan diatas lipatan itu.

Mendengar gerakan dari arah samping akhirnya Luhan menoleh dan membalikkan tubuhnya hingga menyender pada dinding kolam. Ziyu masih menetralkan nafasnya pasca berenang.

"btw, siapa yang mengirimu pesan hyung? tak mungkin kan pacarmu? jadi siapa? mama? baba? atau.." anak yang lebih muda melirik jahil "operator? kkkk" dan tawa nista keluar dari bibirnya.

Luhan mendengus sebal karena terus diejek Ziyu, apalagi ejekannya seratus persen benar. Jadi namja bermata rusa ini tak perlu repot-repot menjawab.

"astaga, jadi benar? operator? kkkk~ lama-lama jadian saja kau dengannya hyung. Setiap hari mengirimi pesan layaknya pacar" Ziyu terkekeh geli dan hal itu membuat Luhan semakin kesal. Jadi tangan mungilnya mencelupkan kepala sang adik keair dan menahannya membuat Ziyu kesulitan bernafas.

Dirasa cukup, akhirnya ia lepas tangannya dan tertawa puas melihat Ziyu megap-megap kekurangan pasokan udara. Ziyu sendiri sibuk mengambil nafas sesekali terbatuk sambil mengelap wajahnya yang basah kuyup.

"hyung! kau gila hah~" protesnya terengah.

"kkkk~ makanya jangan meledekku terus anak manis" Luhan mengusap kepala Ziyu lembut namun dengan ekspresi yang begitu menyebalkan.

"ck! anak manis apanya, aku anak tampan asal kau tau saja"

Wohoho sepertinya kakak beradik dengan tampang manis dan cantik ini sama-sama ingin disebut tampan. Guys, sadarlah. Stop Dreaming please.

"yayaya terserahlah" Luhan terlihat acuh tak acuh, sedikit melompat agar bisa duduk dipinggiran kolam. Ziyu mengikutinya tapi kali ini dia memilih menyender pada dinding didekat kaki kakaknya.

"tapi Ziyu, kau benar juga. Operator selalu mengirimiku pesan layaknya seseorang yang begitu perhatian pada pacarnya. Humm jadi bisakah kau tak menyangkal kalau aku tampan? buktinya Operator yang tak pernah bertemu atau bertatap muka denganku saja bisa suka"

Mendengarnya otomatis anak yang lebih muda terbahak keras. Luhan hanya memunculkan ekspresi datarnya.

"oh god! sepertinya kau terlalu lama single hyung hahahaha. Yang kau ucapkan tadi benar-benar idiot. Kau tau operator mengirim pesan karena pulsa limit, promo ataupun masa aktif. Dan kau menganggap seseorang yang perhatian dengan pacarnya? Astaga hahahaha"

"yak! tapikan kau sendiri yang mengatakannya bocah" sungut Luhan tak terima. Ia ingat bagaimana adiknya tadi mengucapkan kalau aish sudahlah, mungkin memang benar Luhan terlihat idiot.

"dan kau percaya? buahahaha, aduhh ampun kakakku ini kenapa ya tuhan"

"ya ya tertawalah terus, tertawa saja" Luhan memainkan kakinya yang tercelup didalam air mengabaikan sang adik yang masih setia tertawa sampai keluar air disudut matanya.

Beberapa menit setelahnya Ziyu mulai bisa mengendalikan diri, perlahan namun pasti ia atur nafasnya yang tersengal. Ia lihat Luhan yang cemberut dengan tampang sok sedihnya.

"hhhh~ maaf hyung. Habis kau itu lucu sekali" ia tepuk paha yang lebih tua.

"begini saja, aku akan mendoakan sesuatu untukmu. Bagaimana? apa kau mau? hyung taukan doa adik kesayanganmu ini selalu dikabulkan. Berbeda denganmu yang berkali-kali meminta agar diberikan pacar tapi nyatanya?"

 **PLETAK!**

"akh! hyung~!" rengeknya karena mendapat jitakan sayang dari sang kakak. Luhan memutar bolamatanya malas, adiknya ini hobi sekali sih mengejeknya?!

"memangnya apa yang akan kau doakan huh" Luhan memicingkan matanya.

"ya Tuhan datangkanlah pangeran berkuda putih untuk kakakku ini~ kasihan sekali dia tak memiliki tambatan hati"

Ziyu melirik kakaknya sekilas, dilihatnya dengan jelas wajah sang kakak yang memerah padam. Kikikannya hampir saja keluar lagi karena respon itu.

"kau kenapa mengatakannya hah?! tau darimana kalau.. kalau aku.." namja cantik ini menggigit bibir bawahnya sebal karena ketahuan sang adik.

"ya, aku sempat melihatmu berdoa dibalkon kamar yang menginginkan seorang pangeran berkuda putih. Awalnya aku ingin menertawakanmu, oh ayolah umurmu berapa hyung? dan masih percaya dengan dongeng seperti itu? ck ck ck"

decak Ziyu tak habis pikir karena Luhan masih berpikiran layaknya anak kecil. Bahkan dia yang notabene lebih muda saja memikirkan tentang lelaki tampan ataupun wanita hot layaknya remaja sungguhan. Tapi kakaknya? Luhan memang beda.

"ugh sudahlah, lupakan hal itu. Anggap saja kau tak pernah mendengarnya" suruh Luhan karena tak mau terus-terusan diejek sang adik.

"kenapa heh? hyung, jujur ya aku prihatin denganmu. Kau itu cantik, oh oke tampan" setelah melihat tatapan kakaknya menajam Ziyu meralat kata cantik menjadi tampan "pintar, baik kalau ada maunya, terkenal galak dikalangan siswa lain tapi kenapa masih menginginkan pangeran berkuda putih eoh? apa kerena kau tak lekas memiliki kekasih" cibir anak yang lebih muda.

"ck!"

"tapi salahmu sendiri sih, kau selalu galak. Makanya susah memiliki kekasih"

"yak!"

"apalagi kekasih yang kau inginkan itu pangeran berkuda putih"

"DIAM KAU!"

Perdebatan atau lebih tepatnya ejekan Ziyu berakhir saat sang maid mengatakan ada tamu. Cepat-cepat Luhan keluar dari kolam diikuti anak yang lebih muda. Dilihat-lihat memang dua anak ini memiliki kemiripan, sama-sama namja cantik. Walaupun mereka selalu mengelak tapi itulah kenyataannya.

"siapa tamunya Noona?" tanya Luhan sembari mengeringkan tubuhnya. Ziyu tak jauh beda, tapi anak ini sambil menikmati roti panggang dan susu.

"tidak tau, sepertinya temanmu"

Luhan tersenyum karena akhirnya sang maid tak lagi kaku padanya, dan dia suka. Maksudnya suka karena berarti mereka bisa lebih dekat. Dari dulu memang Luhan ingin sekali memiliki noona yang bisa ia ajak berbagi, tidak seperti Ziyu yang selalu mengajak bertengkar.

"wohoho Luhan hyung memiliki tamu? benarkah? wow" kagum Ziyu membaringkan dirinya dikursi santai dan sukses mendapat lirikan tajam dari Luhan.

"Ziyu, bisa kau temui tamu itu sebentar? aku akan ganti baju"

"yah kenapa aku, itukan tamu hyung" Ziyu malas-malasan mengangkat tubuhnya. Ia pakai kaosnya asal dan membiarkan handuk melilit bagian bawahnya. Luhan tersenyum manis sambil menepuk kepala adiknya sebelum melesat pergi.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Kurang lebih selama 10 menit Luhan berganti pakaian barulah anak ini menuju ruang tamu. Tapi disana hanya ada Ziyu dengan sekotak makanan yang sepertinya enak. Ia dekati adiknya dan menatap sekitar dengan tampang bingung. Mana tamunya?

"kau sendirian? katanya ada tamu"

Ziyu yang keasikan makan pun akhirnya menoleh dengan mulut penuh. Dengan sabar Luhan menunggu adiknya menelan makanan itu.

"sudah pergi" jawabnya singkat dan kembali sibuk dengan kotak makan dimeja. Namja cantik ini bingung kotak makan siapa itu? setahunya keluarga ini tak memilikinya.

"ini dari tamu tadi" ujar Ziyu yang faham dengan tatapan bingung Luhan.

"siapa?" kedua alis itu mengkerut bingung.

"pangeran berkuda putih"

"yakk! berhenti mengejekku bocah" kali ini Luhan langsung mendudukkan dirinya disamping Ziyu dan memiting kepala sang adik. Dia gemas karena selalu diejek, adiknya ini benar-benar. Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu mau tak mau membuat Ziyu memukuli kakaknya dan terjadilah perang dunia antara dua saudara cantik ini.

"aku serius hyung" bela Ziyu pada dirinya sendiri.

"bodo" Luhan memilih melepaskan pitingannya karena wajah sang adik yang memerah. Dia berdiri dan membenarkan bajunya yang sedikit kusut. Ia lirik sang adik yang kembali duduk santai menikmati makanan pemberian pangeran berkuda putih katanya.

"aku akan ketoko buku dimall baru itu, kau mau ikut tidak?" ucapnya terdengar acuh.

"ck! kau menawariku hyung? bilang saja kalau ingin ditemani"

"yak! aku serius, kau mau ikut tidak. Akan aku belikan apapun yang kau mau"

Mendengar penawaran menggiurkan itu tentu saja Ziyu langsung bangun dari duduknya. Mata lucunya berbinar cerah dan itu pertanda buruk bagi sang kakak. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Luhan yang menawarinya dan juga dia sangat membutuhkan buku yang akan dibelinya nanti.

"aku akan ganti baju" Luhan terkekeh pelan melihat Ziyu melesat menaiki tangga "oh ya hyung, cobalah makanan itu. Sangat enak, kujamin kau akan suka" teriakan yang terdengar jauh karena saat ini Ziyu sudah sampai kamarnya membuat Luhan penasaran juga dengan makanan dari orang asing didepannya.

Luhan menimang-nimang akan memakannya atau tidak. Sejak kecil memang dia diajarkan untuk tidak menerima pemberian orang asing secara gamblang. Siapa tau ada racun didalamnya. Tapi melihat Ziyu sangat menikmatinya membuat keyakinannya runtuh.

Ia ambil satu kue kemudian memakannya.

Mata rusa itu mengerjap beberapa kali dan akhirnya berbinar. Benar-benar enak. Acara mengunyah yang tadinya pelan kini berubah cepat. Bahkan anak ini tak sadar kalau maid keluarga yang tak sengaja melihatnya tertawa kecil.

Memang Luhan yang makan dengan tergesa seperti itu memilki mimik wajah yang lucu. Pipi menggembung dengan mulut mengerucut membuatnya layaknya anak kecil yang diberi makanan manis.

"noona, kau menertawakan apa?"

"eh?" kaget wanita ini saat Ziyu sudah berdiri didekatnya. Anak ini mengikuti arah pandang dan berhenti pada sosok Luhan.

"ada apa dengan Lulu hyung?"

"kau harus melihat ekspresinya saat makan kue pemberian tamu, benar-benar manis. Ugh aku jadi teringat dengan adikku dirumah hehehe" cengirnya polos.

"ck ck ck hyung itu memang jelmaan anak kecil. Hm kalau noona merindukan keluarga, hari ini noona bisa pulang lebih awal. Nanti aku dan Lulu hyung akan mencari makanan diluar sekaligus mau jalan-jalan"

"benarkah?"

"iya, yasudah aku pergi dulu ya noona. Annyeong"

Ziyu mendekati sang kakak dan terkikik geli. Kakaknya benar-benar lucu.

"aigoo" ia cubit pipi Luhan membuat sang kakak melotot karena perlakuan tak sopan adiknya.

"ZIYU!"

"hyung, kau lucu tau. Menggemaskan"

"yak! aku lebih tua darimu"

"tapi sikapmu tak bisa berbohong"

Dengan begitu Luhan terdiam.

 **..**

 **..**

Ziyu menunggu didekat gerbang sedangkan Luhan mengambil mobil digarasi. Memang saat ini Luhan baru tingkat 2 SHS tapi dia sudah jago menyetir. Anak yang lebih muda menoleh dan tersenyum manis saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"kenapa berdiri diluar?"

"ahh aku menunggu Lulu hyung hehehe"

"hm, kalian mau pergi?"

"iya"

"baiklah, hati-hati kalau begitu. Salam untuk kakakmu ya adik manis"

"aku adik tampan!"

"oke-oke adik tampan, tapi masih tampan adikku kkkk~" kekehan ringan keluar dari bibir orang itu.

"ck! pangeran berkuda putih memang menyebalkan" Ziyu pura-pura ngambek

"yaampun, sejak bertemu tadi kau selalu memanggiku pangeran berkuda putih. Hei namaku Sehun bukan pangeran berkuda putih" laki-laki bertubuh tinggi tegap dengan rahang tegas, tatapan mata tajam, wajah tampan, tangan sedikit berotot, rambut hitam legam, aksen cadel yang lucu dan memiliki sikap ramah itu mengusak rambut Ziyu gemas.

"tapi Sehun hyung benar-benar pangeran berkuda putih, aku sudah berdoa saat dikolam renang tadi" lontar Ziyu polos dan menggemaskan.

"hahaha oke-oke, terserah kau saja. Aku masuk dulu ya, banyak yang harus dibenahi. Sepertinya Haowen juga sudah mencak-mencak didalam"

"jadi nama adik hyung itu Haowen? tampan sih tapi sayang dia terlihat cuek dan galak seperti Lulu hyung"

"um, kkkk~ sebenarnya dia baik kok"

"hem baiklah, cepat masuk hyung" Ziyu mendorong tubuh Sehun setelah mendengar teriakkan membahana yang dia yakini milik Haowen. Teriakan itu benar-benar pesis seperti teriakan hyungnya yang kesal karena selalu ia goda.

Sehun melambaikan tangannya dan berlari kecil memasuki rumah tepat disebelah rumah Ziyu.

"ck! mana sih Lulu hyung. Mengambil mobil apa tidur, lama sekali" gerutunya karena Luhan tak juga keluar. Barulah tiga menit setelahnya sebuah mobil silver berhenti disampingnya. Ziyu langsung saja masuk dan memakai seatbelt.

Selama perjalanan Ziyu asik menikmati udara dari jendela yang dia buka. Luhan hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Ziyu, kau tadi mengobrol dengan siapa?"

"mengobrol?" Anak yang tadinya sibuk dengan pemandangan sebelah menolehkan kepalanya pada Luhan.

"ya, saat mencari kunci mobil dilantai dua aku tadi sempat melihatmu mengobrol dengan seseorang didekat gerbang"

"ahhh itu" Ziyu mengangguk-angguk "jadi hyung sudah melihat wajahnya?!" pekik anak ini antusias.

"Belum, hanya punggungnya"

"yahh~" anak yang tadinya semangat jadi lemas lagi. Luhan heran melihatnya tapi segera ia gedikkan bahunya cuek.

"dia titip salam untuk hyung"

"benarkah?"

"ne"

"salam balik kalau begitu. Tapi ngomong-ngomong dia anak mana?"

"nanti hyung juga tau sendiri" Ziyu berniat menggoda kakaknya lagi. Dan berhasil! buktinya Luhan begitu penasaran dengan seseorang yang dimaksud Ziyu. Tapi adiknya itu sama sekali tak mau memberitahunya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Disisi lain, sebuah rumah yang masih terihat berantakan karena kardus-kardus serta koper si pemilik rumah tersebar dimana-mana. Beberapa bungkus makanan dan minuman juga tergeletak diatas meja.

"Haowen, buang bungkus-bungkus itu ketempat sampah" suruh Sehun sambil mengangkat satu kardus miliknya untuk dibawa kekamar dilantai dua.

Tak ada jawaban namun anak yang lebih muda melakukan apa yang diperintahkan. Setelah membuangnya, anak ini memutuskan untuk membantu sang kakak mengangkat dus-dus pakaian.

"hyung, eomma dan appa kemana sih? kenapa kita saja yang bersih-bersih" gerutu Haowen karena kesal disuruh bersih-bersih sedangkan orangtuanya entah kemana.

"ck! mereka harus mengurusi keperluan yang lainnya juga. Kau lupa masalah sekolah?" Sehun yang menuruni tangga mencoba menjelaskan pada adiknya. Haeowen hanya cemberut membuat sang kakak terkekeh geli. Sebenarnya sangat langka melihat adik semata wayangnya ini melakukan gerakan seperti itu, melihatnya tersenyum ramah saja jarang -kecuali pada keluarga- kalau dengan orang lain pasti awalnya akan cuek dulu.

"oh ya, lain kali kau harus menyapa tetangga dengan lebih baik. Bukannya seperti tadi, setelah memberikan makanan langsung pergi. Untung saja aku kesana untuk minta maaf" nasihat Sehun sambil membongkar beberapa dus berisi peralatan dapur.

"tapikan hyung bilang berikan kotak makanan pada tetangga terus pulang"

Sehun lupa kalau adiknya ini pintar sekali melawan kata-katanya.

"jangan membantah, kau tau anak yang menemuimu tadi benar-benar manis. Dia sempat mengatakan kalau kau tampan tau" goda Sehun menggerling pada adiknya.

 **BLUSH**

Tawa Sehun semakin keras ketika melihat pipi Haowen memerah. Astaga adiknya ini bisa blushing juga ternyata.

"dia bilang aku tampan?"

"ya, tapi kau cuek dan galak seperti hyungnya" lanjut Sehun.

"hyung? dia memiliki kakak?"

"sepertinya tapi aku belum pernah bertemu dengan kakaknya. Tapi dari caranya mendiskripsikan kakaknya yang sama sepertimu pasti orang itu benar-benar mengerikan kkkk~"

"jadi maksud hyung aku juga mengerikan begitu?!" Haowen melotot tak terima dengan sindiran Sehun.

"kau yang merasa"

"YAK! SEHUN HYUNG!"

"kkkkk~ bercanda, kau itu benar-benar adik yang manis walaupun galak"

Tak taukah kau Sehun kalau Luhan juga sama seperti Haowen? galak tapi manis.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Luhan terlihat memilih-milih buku yang akan dibelinya, beberapa langkah dibelakang ada Ziyu yang mengikuti. Anak ini berlari kecil saat menemukan bukunya. Setelah itu ia putuskan untuk mencari-cari yang lain juga, tapi saat dipojok ternyata ada pasangan yang ciuman. Refleks dia membalikkan tubuhnya dengan mata membulat. Ziyu yang tadinya melihat-lihat bukupun mengernyit bingung.

"ahh kau ingin seperti itu ya hyung" godanya setelah Luhan menyeretnya pergi.

"a-ani"

"ck jujur saja"

"yak! aku bilang tidak ya tidak! haish"

"tapi kau terlihat frustasi hanya karena melihat orang ciuman kkkk~"

"Ziyu~" rengek Luhan namun masih ada aksen galak didalamnya membuat sang adik tertawa. Ia tepuk pundak Luhan yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Tenang saja hyung, sebentar lagi akan ada pengeran untukmu"

Luhan mendengus, ternyata adiknya masih suka mengatainya dengan pangeran. Ingin sekali ia gigit anak ini.

"terserah"

"aku sungguh-sungguh hyung"

"hm" Luhan acuh dan melangkah menuju kasir.

"Tuhan.. datangkanlah tetangga baru yang selalu diidam-idamkan oleh kakakku ini, aku tak mau melihatnya menjadi perjaka tua"

Langkah namja cantik ini berhenti kala mendengar sindiran sang adik. Seperti ada aura gelap yang menguar dari punggungnya.

"BERANI SEKALI LAGI-" refleks Luhan berbalik dan berteriak keras, saat sadar orang-rang menatapnya segera anak ini tersenyum canggung sambil membungkuk meminta maaf. Ia dekati adiknya dan menjewer telinga itu gemas, menyeretnya agar ikut kekasir.

Ziyu meronta agar Luhan mau melepaskannya karena dia yakin kalau telinganya sudah memerah akibat jeweran sang kakak. Setelah membayar dan mendapatkan bukunya, Luhan membawa Ziyu keluar.

"hyung~ sakit" rengek Ziyu.

"rasakan, salah siapa mengataiku perjaka tua. Dasar adik kurang ajar"

Karena sebal akhirnya Ziyu semakin menjadi.

"Kalau tidak ada pangeran ya paling tidak datangkanlah kuda putihnya saja" ucapnya cuek dengan kedua tangan menangkup didepan dada. Sedangkan telinganya masih dijewer Luhan.

Mendengar hal itu Luhan langsung melotot.

"MATI SAJA SANA!"

Sambil menghempaskan telinga Ziyu yang memerah.

"hiks huwaaaa~!"

Luhan kembali kesal sekaligus kaget karena Ziyu tiba-tiba menangis keras membuat para pengunjung menatap kearah mereka. Sang kakak tentu saja langsung mendekati Ziyu dan berusaha meredakan tangis sang adik. Dia lupa kalau Ziyu masih tingkat 2 JHS yang sifat manjanya masih kentara.

"aigooo~ maafkan hyung ne?" bujuk Luhan

"hiks hyung memarahi Ziyu, hyung tidak menyayangi Ziyu lagi hiks huwaaa Mama~"

"omo! omo! kata siapa? hyung sangat menyayangi Ziyu, jadi berhenti menangis oke? memangnya Ziyu tidak malu diperhatikan orang-orang? ayo diam ya? hyung akan membelikan semua yang Ziyu mau. Ziyu minta apa?"

Sukses, Ziyu berhenti menangis. Luhan tak sadar kalau adiknya ini menyeringai kecil. Ohh Ziyu, kau licik hm?

 **..**

 **..**

Demi Tuhan Luhan ingin membunuh adiknya. Bagaimana tidak? tabungannya benar-benar habis karena Ziyu meminta ini dan itu. Awalnya memang Luhan ingin memarahi adiknya lagi namun urung ketika mata lucu adiknya berkaca-kaca siap menumpahkan tangis. Jadi mau tak mau Luhan harus merelakan uang tabungannya agar si tengik itu diam.

Saat ini Ziyu tengah menikmati satu cup besar Ice cream yang mengotori sebagian besar pakaiannya.

"Ziyu, makannya pelan-pelan" nasehat Luhan sambil menyetir.

Merasa diabaikan akhirnya Luhan memilih diam.

"hyung, maaf ya aku menghabiskan tabunganmu" cengir anak yang lebih muda tanpa dosa.

"hah~ kau sadar juga" cibir Luhan

"hehehe salah hyung sendiri, kan hyung yang bilang akan membelikan apa yang aku mau"

"ck"

Perjalanan dilanjutkan dalam diam, Luhan terlalu fokus dengan jalanan depan sampai tak menyadari kalau Ziyu memiliki kejahilan yang lain lagi.

"omo!" pekik Luhan merasakan dipipinya ada benda dingin dan lengket disebut Ice Cream. Ziyu tertawa senang melihat kakaknya kaget.

"Ziyu! yaampun, wajahku bisa bertambah manis kalau kau beri ice cream" gerutu Luhan mengabaikan adiknya yang berwajah datar.

"cih percaya diri sekali kalau wajahmu bertambah manis" Ziyu kembali mencomot ice cream dan mencolek-colekkannya kewajah Luhan. Membuat anak yang lebih tua mencak-mencak dan darah tinggi karena marah-marah terus.

Akhirnya mereka sampai juga dirumah. Luhan mengecek wajahnya pada spion dan menggerutu kesal karena ada banyak bekas ice cream yang mengering disana. Tadi dia sudah berusaha membersihkan, tapi tau sendiri bagaimana bekas benda lengket itu susah hilang tanpa air.

"heyy yak! mau kemana?!" cegahnya pada sang adik yang berjalan santai kearah pintu.

"ya masuklah hyung" Ziyu kelewat malas menjawab pertanyaan bodoh Luhan.

"kalau masuk bawa barang-barangmu itu! aish barang belanjaanmu banyak tau" namja cantik ini mendekati Ziyu dan menarik kerah belakangnya. Sang adik memukul-mukul tangan Luhan agar mau melepasnya.

Karena kelincahan anak yang lebih muda, Luhan sempat hampir kelepasan Ziyu. Dia mengejarnya dan menghalangi jalan masuk dengan merentangkan tangan serta kakinya lebar-lebar.

Jalan atas tak bisa akhirnya Ziyu menerobos lewat bawah membuat Luhan terkejut dan memelototkan matanya. Tapi ya beginilah ulah kakak adik yang selalu bertengkar, bahkan ini hanya masalah siapa yang membawa barang belanjaan.

Luhan dengan cepat membungkukkan tubuhnya lalu menarik kaos Ziyu dan memaksa agar Ziyu merangkak kebelakang. Sampai akhirnya mereka berdiri berhadapan dan saling menatap tajam.

"bawa belanjaanmu sendiri!" ucap Luhan penuh penekanan kemudian berbalik namun dicegah Ziyu dan mereka kembali berhadapan.

"tidak mau, hyung yang bawa" kekeuh Ziyu sama ngototnya ingin menerobos masuk tapi lagi-lagi gagal.

"yak! itu semua milikmu! aku buang ketong sampah tau rasa!" hardik Luhan mulai kesal.

"yasudah buang saja! toh kan uang hyung juga yang hilang"

"yaish anak ini!"

Mereka berdiri semakin dekat saja. Luhan menunduk dan Ziyu mendongak agar bisa terus saling tatap sengit dengan kakaknya. Kedua tangan Ziyu berkacak pinggang sedangkan Luhan dilipat didepan dada.

Ziyu mendengus sambil menoleh dan ada ide disana.

"OH! PENGERAN BERKUDA PUTIH!" teriaknya dengan mata berbinar membuat dua orang yang sejak tadi mengamatipun tersentak kaget. Yap memang sejak mobil silver ini memasuki pekarangan rumah, Haowen yang mengelap kaca dan Sehun yang menyapu menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Saat ingin menyapa eh ternyata justru pertengkaran yang mereka lihat.

Refleks Luhan juga menoleh dan mengerjap kala bertatapan dengana Sehun. Walaupun sekilas tapi Luhan mengakui ketampanan anak itu. Merasa ada kesempatan akhirnya Ziyu melesat pergi sambil cekikikan.

"YAK! ZIYU!" pekik Luhan marah menatap kepergian adiknya.

"hahaha maaf hyung, tapi aku mau mandi. Badanku lengket semua, tolong bawakan barang-barangku ya~" teriak Ziyu penuh kemenangan

"AWAS SAJA KAU YA! ADIK KURANGAJAR! KUBUNUH KAU SETELAH INI!" Luhan masih marah-marah dan menyumpah serapahi Ziyu dari pintu. Setelah sadar tak ada gunanya akhirnya dia menuju mobil dan membuka pintu guna mengambil barang-barang dijok penumpang. Kakinya menghentak-hentak lucu.

Tangan kanan dan kiri penuh dengan tas-tas belanjaan serta buku yang tadi dibelinya ia apit menggunakan dagu. Saat akan mengeluarkan setengah tubuhnya yang berada didalam mobil, kepalanya justru terantuk dengan keras.

"AKH!"

"aww shhh pasti sakit. Kau baik-baik saja? butuh bantuan?"

Luhan masih meringis dan meratapi nasib kepalanya tak menghiraukan Sehun yang melangkah semakin dekat dengan pagar pembatas yang hanya setinggi dadanya.

"AISH! SIALAN! KENAPA JUGA PAKAI ACARA TERANTUK SIH! PINTU BODOH!" Luhan menyumpah serapahi pintu mobilnya-_-

"hey apa perlu-"

"KENAPA TANYA-TANYA! BERISIK!" marah Luhan sambil melotot pada tetangga baru yang tak dikenalnya. Sehun terpaksa menelan lagi kata-katanya dan menggaruk kepalanya canggung.

Luhan mengambil bukunya yang terjatuh kemudian menutup pintu mobil kasar.

 **BLAM!**

Anak ini berbalik dan menemukan Sehun serta Haowen masih menatapnya dalam diam.

"APA LIHAT-LIHAT!"

Dan setelah itu Luhan melangkah masuk dengan beribu umpatan yang mengalir. Mengabaikan Sehun yang sempat membungkuk hormat sebagai tanda ucapan pada tetangga baru. Dia mendekati Haowen dengan wajah mengkerut sedangkan adiknya datar-datar saja sejak tadi.

"wahh, dia benar-benar galak ternyata. Tapi wajahnya justru menggemaskan" gumamnya kemudian menatap Haowen yang memutar bola mata malas. Mereka tersentak ketika mendengar jeritan dari rumah sebelah.

 _'KYAAA! HYUNG JANGAN MENGINTIP!'_

 _'MAMA! LULU HYUNG INGIN MENGOTORI ZIYU!'_

 _'OMO! OMO! KYAAA! LULU HYUNG HENTIKAN!'_

 _'IYAAA~ AMPUNN! AKU MINTA MAAF'_

 _'HYUNG~!'_

Sehun mengerjap-ngerjap membayangkan apa yang dilakukan sosok kakak pada adiknya sedangkan Haowen kembali mengelap kaca seakan tak terjadi sesuatu.

"woahh dia kakak yang mengerikan"

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **TBC**

 **Haiiii^^**

 **gimana chapter pertama? jelek yah? gak sesuai keinginan yah? mian~ kkkk**

 **Makasih buat yang udah review diprolog :* /kecup satu-satu/**

 **oke**

 **Mind to review?**

 **/bow/**


	3. Chapter 2

**COGAN TETANGGA SEBELAH**

 **HunHan main pair**

 **2/3 Chapter mungkin**

 **WARNING!**

 **YAOI, BL, BOYxBOY**

 **TYPO TERSELUNDUP, CERITA PASARAN, NGEBOSENIN, OOC DAN BLA BLA BLA**

 **KARENA INI BOYS LOVE, JADI BUAT YANG GAK SUKA MENDING LANGSUNG CLOSE AJA OKE**

 **DLDR!**

 **AND**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Luhan menepuk tangannya dengan sebuah senyum puas layaknya seseorang yang sukses dengan sebuah misi besar. Memang sih anak ini baru saja memberi _'hukuman'_ pada Ziyu sang adik tercinta yang menurutnya adalah sebuah misi penting bahkan melebihi pentingnya misi suatu negara. Luhan sangat menyukai bagaimana adiknya itu menjerit dan meminta ampun padanya.

"Huh, siapa suruh melawanku" ucapnya bangga masih dengan senyum kemenangan. Kaki mungilnya menuruni tangga dengan riang, sesekali dia akan bersenandung sambil memutar tubuh layaknya balerina.

Lalu bagaimana nasib Ziyu? oh jangan tanya, tentu saja anak manis ini sibuk membersihkan dirinya yang sudah _'dikotori'_ oleh Luhan -sang kakak yang sepertinya masuk dalam daftar gelapnya-

 _ **'KYAAA! HYUNG JANGAN MENGINTIP!'**_

Ingat dengan jeritan pertama?

Saat itu Luhan memang sedang mengintip err lebih tepatnya secara terang-terangan membuka -mendobrak- pintu kamar mandi yang digunakan Ziyu. Berterimakasih sekali karena pintu tak terkunci jadi dengan mudah dia menendangnya hingga terbuka lebar.

 _ **'MAMA! LULU HYUNG INGIN MENGOTORI ZIYU!'**_

Lalu teriakan kedua..

Inilah waktu dimana Luhan mendekati sang adik tercinta yang tentunya berusaha menutupi tubuhnya. Anak itu layaknya gadis yang akan diambil keperawanannya-_- Berlebihan sekali memang. Padahal sang kakak hanya membawa sebuah lulur coklat -benda paling dibenci Ziyu- katanya sih itu hanya digunakan oleh wanita.

Luhan tentu saja menyeringai karena yeah beruntunglah sang Mama masih menyimpan lulur yang begitu bermanfaat disaat-saat seperti ini.

 _ **'OMO! OMO! KYAAA! LULU HYUNG HENTIKAN!'**_

Ini dimana teriakan seorang Ziyu yang berusaha berontak dari dekapan Luhan. Awalnya memang anak yang lebih tua membuat keduanya duduk dilantai kamar mandi dengan Ziyu berada dalam kungkungannya. Cepat-cepat jemari itu mengoleskan lulur dimulai dari wajah. Namun setelah berhasil kebagian perut, anak yang lebih muda meloloskan diri dan terjadilah acara kejar-kejaran diruangan yang lumayan besar itu.

 _ **'IYAAA~ AMPUNN! AKU MINTA MAAF'**_

Jeritan memilukan itu penuh dengan nada memohon. Tapi bukan Luhan namanya kalau melepaskan mangsa begitu saja. Setelah acara kejar-kejaran memang anak ini berhasil menangkap Ziyu lagi. Terus saja ia oleskan banda lembek itu keseluruh tubuh mulus sang adik. Luhan menyuruh Ziyu minta maaf dan tak mengulanginya lagi. Tentu saja cepat-cepat anak yang lebih muda minta maaf.

 _ **'HYUNG~!'**_

Kali ini bukan jeritan memilukan lagi, namun rengekan karena Ziyu terus digoda Luhan. Memang setelah selesai dengan **'hukumannya'** Luhan melepaskan sang adik. Ziyu langsung mengusir Luhan dan ingin mandi karena sudah tak tahan dengan benda lembek disekujur tubuhnya. Luhan sudah keluar jadi Ziyu langsung menghidupkan shower tapi tiba-tiba pintu terbuka lagi menampakkan Luhan dengan tampang pervert nya.

 _'oh adikku sayang~ kau terlihat seperti coklat panas dan siap untuk diseduh. Oh! atau lebih baik aku menjilatimu saja hum? slurrppp~'_ ucap Luhan kala itu sambil menjilati bibirnya. Ziyu langsung merengek dan melemparkan sabunnya kearah Luhan namun sang kakak berhasil menghindar. Ziyu dibuat kesal lagi karena Luhan keluar tanpa menutup pintu!

Hohoho mungkin lain kali kau harus mengunci pintu ketika mandi sayang.

"kkkkk~ aduhh seharusnya aku tadi memvideonya" kekeh Luhan dan menjentikkan jari ketika ide bodoh itu melintasi pikirannya.

Benar-benar dua anak ini tak bisa akur apa ya?

"Noona?" panggilnya ketika merasa lapar namun tak menemukan siapapun didapur. Biasanya maid rumah ini akan pulang setelah makan malam.

"Yura Noona?" panggilnya lagi kali ini lebih keras dan tetap saja tak ada jawaban.

 _'sudah pulang, aku yang menyuruhnya'_ teriak Ziyu dari atas membuat Luhan berdecak sebal. Bisa-bisanya sang adik menyuruh maid kesayangan pulang tanpa meninggalkan makanan apapun. Memangnya siapa yang akan masak kalau mereka kelaparan? Luhan maupun Ziyu kan tak bisa memasak, yang ada justru dapur seperti habis dibom kalau mereka melakukannya. Oh jangan tanya kenapa, pasti tau sendiri jawabannya.

"sudahlah, lebih baik aku makan snack" anak ini membuka kulkas dan menemukan beberapa makanan ringan favoritnya juga Ziyu. Bersyukurlah kalau mereka masih memiliki kesamaan, yeah paling tidak dalam urusan makanan.

Ia ambil snack yang ukurannya paling besar, bahkan dia bisa membandingkannya dengan bantal yang sering digunakannya untuk tidur. Sedikit mengerahkan tenaga untuk membukanya hingga akhirnya berhasil tanpa tumpah, lagi-lagi Luhan bersyukur. Biasanya kan memang ketika dia membuka bungkus snack pasti ada saja yang tumpah. Entah itu karena tenaga yang dia kerahkan terlalu banyak ataupun bungkus yang terbelah menjadi dua bagian.

Saat ingin kembali kekamar, mata rusanya melihat kearah samping. Dia berdecak namun segera menaruh snacknya dan menghampiri tempat itu.

Ziyu masih sibuk dikamar, sepertinya anak ini kedinginan. Lihat saja tubuhnya yang menggigil itu. Kkkkk~ pasti ini karena terlalu lama berendam demi menghilangkan seluruh lulur yang melekat pada tubuhnya.

 _CKLEK~_

Anak ini menoleh ketika pintu kamarnya terbuka. Dia langsung saja mendengus dan merangkak naik kekasur, membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut tak menghiraukan Luhan yang terlihat kesusahan.

"yak! bantu hyungmu!" kesal Luhan karena ditangan kiri memeluk snack jumbonya sedangkan ditangan kanan membawa nampan makanan. Dengan segala upaya anak ini menaruh nampan berisi semangkuk sereal serta susu vanila diatas meja belajar Ziyu.

"hei, bangun dan makan sereal itu" suruhnya pada Ziyu. Ia tendang-tendang bokong Ziyu yang membelakanginya.

"yaish!" kesal Ziyu membuka selimut dan duduk dikasurnya. Ia tatap Luhan dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"cepat makan" Luhan melirik makanan buatannya.

"yakin itu makanan?"

"YA! MAKAN SAJA KENAPA SIH! AKU TAK MAU MELIHATMU KELAPARAN ATAU LEBIH TEPATNYA MERENGEK TENGAH MALAM MINTA DIBELIKAN MAKAN!"

"IYA-IYA! TAK USAH BERTERIAK BISA TIDAK SIH?!" Ziyu turun dari kasurnya.

"KAU JUGA BERTERIAK BODOH"

"HYUNG! INI SUDAH MALAM"

"SIAPA JUGA YANG BILANG SIANG? JELAS-JELAS DILUAR SANA -eh hujan?" teriakan Luhan berhenti ketika menatap kejendela dan ternyata hujan. Ziyu memutar matanya malas karena kebiasaan sang kakak yang selalu berubah ketika bertemu dengan ribuan air yang jatuh dari langit itu.

Pasti setelah ini Ziyu akan..

"habiskan makananmu hm? hyung akan kekamar dulu, tidur yang nyenyak ok?"

..muntah.

Ziyu ngeri sendiri ketika Luhan mengusap kepalanya dengan senyum manis yang ugh jarang sekali ditujukan padanya.

"oh god! apa kakakku memiliki kepribadian ganda huh?" ratapnya kemudian mulai menyantap makanan hasil karya Luhan. Mata lucunya membulat kemudian mengerjap beberapa kali, ia pandangi sereal didepannya dengan bingung kemudian beralih pada susu dan meminumnya sedikit. Decakan kagum keluar dari bibirnya.

"woahh~ tumben Luhan hyung tak salah memilih antara gula dan garam kkkkk~" kekehnya kemudian dengan lahap memakan itu semua.

 **..**

 **..**

Perumahan elit ini terlihat lebih sepi lagi ketika malam. Siang yang jam kerja saja sepi apalagi malam. Dua orang paruh baya terlihat memasuki sebuah rumah dengan wajah lelahnya.

"baba, aku memeriksa anak-anak dulu" pamit wanita paruh baya pada suaminya. Wajah oriental Cina dan Korea melekat diwajah masing-masing.

Sang ibu menaiki tangga dan memasuki kamar pertama, kamar putra bungsu. Siapalagi kalau bukan Ziyu. Ia rapikan selimut anak ini kemudian mengecup keningnya membuat Ziyu bergerak kecil dan itu menggemaskan.

Selesai dengan kamar si bungsu, wanita ini keluar dan membuka pintu sebelah dimana si sulung berada. Dia terkekeh kecil ketika melihat bagaimana Luhan menyedot jempolnya kala tidur, mirip bayi. Duduk diranjang dekat nakas dan mengelus rambut anaknya sayang.

"kau sudah besar hm? kenapa Mama merasa tak ada disampingmu ketika anak manly ini tumbuh dewasa" gumamnya dengan senyum kecil.

"sayang?" senyumnya bertambah lebar ketika sang suami tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang. Keduanya tersenyum sambil menatap Luhan.

"lihat, dia masih seperti bayi" ujar Baba terkekeh lucu

"Luhan memang mutlak bayi, sayang" setuju sang ibu

"eh apa ini?" tangan kekar pria ini menarik sebuah stiky note yang tertempel dilampu tidur Luhan. Tulisan rapi berjejer dikertas warna biru muda itu.

 _ **'Hyung, terimakasih makanannya^^ sangat enak dan bersyukur kau tidak salah antara garam dan gula lagi kkkk~ oh ya, kalau tidur biasakan jangan menyedot jempol lagi hahaha. Berapa usia mu eoh? :*'**_

Keduanya tertawa kecil menyadari kertas ini dari Ziyu.

"mereka akur?" ucap keduanya bersamaan.

"mungkin ada sesuatu yang merasuki anak kita" gurau baba membuat Luhan bergerak karena merasa ada bisik-bisik dikamarnya. Setelah menempel kertas itu ketempat semula barulah mereka putuskan untuk keluar.

Malam yang menenangkan.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **SKIP**

Pagi hari dengan udara sejuk karena semalam hujan dan baru berhenti beberapa jam yang lalu membuat suasana dingin semakin kentara. Luhan menggeliat dari tidurnya kemudian menghela nafas dalam, ia lihat sekeliling kemudian menggaruk kepalanya yang gatal. Sungguh, Luhan bangun tidur adalah manusia terjorok.

Anak ini membuka gorden dipintu kaca yang menghubungkan kamar dan balkon. Ia rentangkan tubuhnya sebentar sebelum membuka pintu kaca didepannya.

Suara pintu yang bergeser kesamping pun terdengar dipagi yang sunyi.

"ahhhh~ udara pagi memang terbaik" ucapnya melangkah kebalkon dan bepegangan pada pagar sambil menghirup udara yang begitu disukainya. Dia mengerjap kemudian menggaruk wajah serta lehernya tak menyadari seseorang menatapnya dalam diam.

Dan ketika menatap lurus kedepan -balkon dua rumah ini berhadapan- mata rusanya mengerjap lagi. Ia miringkan kepalanya seakan mengingat wajah anak itu.

"seperti pernah lihat" Luhan mengusap matanya sambil menguap lebar.

"hei kau" akhirnya dia sedikit berteriak pada anak laki-laki tinggi menjulang dibalkon seberang. Keduanya sangat kontras karena Luhan yang jorok berbanding terbalik dengan Sehun yang rapi.

Sehun belum terlalu konek jadi dia tunjuk dirinya sendiri membuat Luhan mengangguk malas dengan tangan setia menunjuk-nunjuk kearah anak itu.

"ahh ne?" ucap Sehun ramah.

"apa kita pernah bertemu? wajahmu sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya" Luhan menatap intens anak itu membuat Sehun salah tingkah dan gugup. Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya dan tersenyum kikuk.

"em aku pindahan disini, baru kemarin"

"YAK! BUKAN ITU YANG KUTANYAKAN!" kesal Luhan pada Sehun. Sontak Sehun berjingkat kaget kemudian menunduk sambil minta maaf.

"O-oh maaf, em ingat anak yang kau bentak kemarin?"

"eihh malah balik bertanya" Luhan memutar matanya malas. Tapi dia mengingat-ingat juga siapa yang dibentaknya kemarin.

"yang ingin membantu membawakan barangmu" tambah Sehun.

"barang? ahhh~ EH?!" mata rusa itu membulat seketika, tubuhnya juga menegap. Tak tau kalau Sehun sedikit tersenyum diujung sana.

"perkenalkan namaku Oh Sehun, tetangga barumu" Sehun membungkuk kemudian tersenyum amat manis. Dan demi apa Luhan merasakan hal aneh pada jantungnya.

 _'sialan, anak ini ramah sekali'_ rutuknya dalam hati. Alisnya bertaut kala ada seseorang yang sama tampan namun beda ekspresi menghampiri Sehun.

"ahh Lulu-ssi, ini adikku namanya Haowen"

Luhan melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Sehun memaksa sang adik yang tampangnya sedatar jalanan aspal itu untuk membungkuk.

"oh" jawabnya singkat

"hyung, dia yang membentak kita kemarin kan? kenapa juga harus sopan padanya, dia saja tak sopan" ujar Haowen

 **JEDAR!**

Luhan seakan dijatuhkan dari apartemen lantai 90 ketika mendengarnya. Sehun langsung saja memukul kepala adiknya yang berucap kelewat menyebalkan itu.

"k-kalian masuklah, aku juga akan masuk. Diluar dingin" Luhan mengucapkannya dengan gugup kemudian berbalik cepat. Suara pintu geser yang tertutup serta gorden yang ditarik dengan cepat mengakhiri percakapan hari ini.

"yak! Haowen, kenapa berbicara seperti itu?!" kesal Sehun masih bisa didengar oleh Luhan

"sudahlah Hyung, kenapa mempermasalahkannya. Memang nyatanya seperti itu" berani bertaruh kalau Luhan ingin sekali mengubur anak bernama Haowen itu. Sikapnya beda sekali dengan Sehun.

"tapi paling tidak- YAK!" Luhan mengintip sebentar ketika mendengar teriakan itu. Dilihatnya Sehun mengejar sang adik yang masuk tak lupa Sehun menutup pintu juga.

Luhan bernafas lega sekaligus malu dan bingung. Ugh semuanya menjadi satu.

"bagus Lu, kau membentak tetangga baru yang bahkan ingin membantu. Lalu dengan gamblangnya anak menyebalkan -Haowen- mengatakan kau tak sopan. Dan tadi -OH! apa err Sehun melihat tampilanku ketika bangun tidur?!" kaget Luhan mengecek tampilannya sendiri. Tak puas akhirnya anak ini cepat-cepat kedepan kaca.

"YATUHAN~ KEMANA WAJAH MANLY MU LUHAN T^T" ratapnya kala melihat bayangannya yang begitu berantakan dan memalukan.

"bodoh! bodoh! kesan pertama yang buruk" namja cantik ini memukuli kepalanya sendiri masih dengan gerutuannya "eh tunggu, tadi dia memanggilku apa? Lulu? iyakan? dia memanggilku Lulu? YATUHAN! APA LAGI INI?! KENAPA DIA MEMANGGILKU LULU DAN TAU DARIMANA PANGGILAN ITU!" Luhan mencak-mencak, menjambak rambutnya kemudian kembali memukuli kepalanya lagi.

"hyung, kau mau bunuh diri?!"

Gerakan itu berhenti ketika suara Ziyu menyeruak menyapanya dipagi yang tak lagi tenang ini.

"kalau ingin bunuh diri jangan memukuli kepalamu dengan tangan kosong.. percuma kau tau? sebaiknya ditanganmu kau bawa vas bunga atau pisau, umm gunting juga tak buruk"

 **BRAK**

Setelah mengucapkannya Ziyu langsung menutup pintu kamar Luhan, berlari menuruni tangga dengan tawanya yang membahana. Berbeda dengan Luhan yang memerah dan berteriak cetar membuat orang-orang yang mendengarnya seakan berhenti bergerak untuk sesaat.

"apa yang kau lakukan pada kakakmu sepagi ini hm?"

"OMO!" kaget Ziyu karena suara berat itu. Matanya berbinar cerah ketika orangtuanya ada didapur.

"MAMA?! BABA! KYAAA~" Ziyu langsung memeluk keduanya erat. Jarang-jarang mereka bisa berkumpul seperti ini.

"LULU HYUNG~" teriaknya memanggil Luhan agar turun.

"CEPAT KEMARI~ DASAR LAMBAT!" ejek Ziyu masih dalam gendongan baba nya. Suara pintu terbuka dan juga gerutuan menandakan kalau Luhan akan tiba sebentar lagi.

"KENAPA SIH?! KAU ITU- MAMA! BABA!"

Astaga, untung saja orangtua ini sudah biasa dengan kebiasaan Luhan serta Ziyu yang selalu berteriak dalam segala hal. Bahkan tadi saat sang Ibu membuang sampah sempat melihat Luhan berteriak pada tetangga baru yang baru ditemuinya pagi-pagi sekali saat belanja.

Luhan langsung saja berlari kearah Mamanya karena sang Baba masih menggendeng Ziyu.

"sayang?! / Lulu hyung! .. jangan minta gendong mama!" pekik Mama, Baba serta Ziyu bersamaan membuat Luhan memperlambat gerakanya. Yang tadinya ingin minta gendong pun jadi cemberut.

"aku benci jadi dewasa" kesal Luhan.

"kemari sayang, gantinya mama akan memelukmu hm?"

Dengan begitu Luhan langsung memeluk sang ibu. Mereka memasuki acara kangen-kangenan. Untuk sementara Ziyu dan Luhan tak saling teriak karena sibuk dengan gendongan dan pelukan masing-masing.

Keluarga kelewat bahagia ini duduk menikmati sarapan yang dibuat oleh sang ibu. Mereka sengaja menyuruh maid untuk lbiur khusus hari ini.

"bagaimana sekolah kalian?" tanya Baba

"bagus, Ziyu mendapat peringkat ketiga dikelas hehehe"

"cih ketiga saja bangga"

"apa sih sewot terus" kembalilah ZiyuLu dalam mode awal-_-

"kkkk~ iya Baba percaya kalian pasti berprestasi disekolah" Baba tertawa geli dengan tingkah kedua putranya.

"Oh iya, apa kalian sudah kenal baik dengan tetangga baru?" Mama buka suara

"um! Pangeran berkuda putih!" Ziyu langsung semangat.

"Pangeran berkuda putih?" Mama dan Baba mengernyit bingung.

"iya. Sehun hyung yang tinggi, tampan, putih dan RAMAH itu kan" anak ini menekankan kata ramah guna menyindir Luhan yang menatapnya sengit.

"oh jadi kau menyebutnya pangeran berkuda putih? iya, nak Sehun sangat ramah. Tadi pagi saat belanja saja dia membantu Mama membawa barang-barang belanjaan"

"benarkah? sepertinya anak yang baik. Bagaimana kalau kita mengundang mereka makan siang?" usul Baba menatap tiga orang itu.

"JANGAN! NANTI AKU BERTEMU SEHUN LAGI!" -Luhan

"TIDAK! BAGAIMANA KALAU AKU BERTEMU HAOWEN!" -Ziyu

"eh?"

 **Tok**

 **Tok**

 **Tok**

Pintu yang diketuk menginterupsi kegiatan keluarga ini. Sang ibu langsung beranjak membukakan pintu. Setelah beberapa saat wanita paruh baya ini kembali namun dua orang mengikutinya dari belakang.

"uhuk! uhuk!" Luhan tersedak menatap orang itu.

"OMO!" Ziyu langsung menunduk juga.

"sayang, kalian tidak apa-apa?!" khawatir Baba karena wajah Luhan dan Ziyu sama-sama merah. Terlebih Luhan masih terus batuk-batuk.

"astaga, minum ini" Sehun yang kebetulan dekat dengan gelas juga air putih menyodorkannya pada Luhan. Namja tampan ini mengamati bagaimana Luhan dengan beringas meminumnya kemudian menghela nafas setelah gelasnya kosong.

"t-terimakasih" ucap Luhan kikuk.

"bukan masalah, Lulu-ssi" Sehun tersenyum membuat Luhan merona lagi. Demi apa Luhan benci dengan wajahnya yang mudah memerah disaat-saat seperti ini.

"kalian tetangga baru itu?" Baba menginterupsi. Sehun Haowen mengangguk kemudian membungkuk dan mengenalkan diri. Sang ibu menyuruh mereka semua duduk.

"nah, karena nak Sehun juga Haowen sudah ada disini. Bagaimana kalau acara makan siang bersama diganti dengan sarapan saja?" usul ibu mendapat anggukan dari Baba.

"Ma, aku kekamar dulu" Luhan pamit

"aku juga" cepat-cepat Ziyu menimpali.

"eh?"

Melihat hal ini Sehun menyenggol lengan adiknya. Haowen berdecak kesal namun langsung menurut ketika Sehun menampilkan wajah dinginnya. Anak kecil ini menggenggam tangan Ziyu membuat sang empunya melotot.

"aku minta maaf karena kemarin tidak sopan dan langsung pulang. Jadi sekarang aku mengulangnya dan kau ingin pergi begitu saja? balas dendam?" ucap Haowen membuat Ziyu melongo.

"aku benarkan?" Haowen melepas genggamannya. Ziyu langsung menggeleng cepat dan kembali duduk.

"em Lulu-ssi?" kali ini Sehun sukses membuat Luhan yang baru menaiki dua anak tangga pun berhenti. Tapi Luhan tak mau membalikkan tubuhnya.

"bisakah kau duduk juga? kami ingin membuat kesan yang baik pada tetangga baru"

"ck!" Luhan sempat berdecak namun melangkah keruang makan lagi membuat Sehun tersenyum diam-diam. Oh tak taukah mereka kalau Luhan menahan malu karena ingat bagaimana dia membentak Sehun, melakukan hal konyol didepan pintu dan juga kegiatan tadi pagi yang ugh. Yaampun.

Mama dan Baba saling tatap kemudian tersenyum jahil.

"haruskah Baba bersyukur untuk hal ini? akhirnya ada juga laki-laki tampan selain Baba ketika makan bersama kkkk~" kekeh Baba yang merasa beruntung. Biasanya kan dia hanya akan ditemani oleh orang-orang cantik seperti sang istri, Ziyu juga Luhan.

"BABA~" rengek dua saudara cantik ini bersamaan.

 **..**

 **..**

Setelah sarapan dadakan tadi, Sehun serta Haowen pamit pulang karena sebentar lagi orangtua mereka datang. Dan siapa sangka kalau Haowen bisa sangat dekat dengan Ziyu? tapi bagaimana Luhan dan Sehun? jangan tanya tentang dua orang yang suka kode-kodean ini /g :'v

Dan inilah kegiatan keluarga cantik umm maksudnya keluarga Luhan setelah sarapan. Baba serta Luhan membersihkan kolam renang sedangkan Mama dan Ziyu membersihkan taman. Kadang-kadang Luhan akan memangkas pohon juga. Pelan-pelan tapi-,-

"Sayang, bisa buang sampah ini? jangan lupa bawa tempatnya lagi untuk sampah yang lain" pekik Mama menyuruh Luhan. Baba langsung mengusir Luhan agar menuruti sang istri. Namja cantik ini mengangkat tumpukan sampah kemudian berjalan kearah luar -dekat gerbang- dimana tong-tong sampah berukuran besar tersedia disana.

"oh, kau bersih-bersih juga Lulu-ssi?" Luhan yang asik memasukkan rerumputan serta ranting-ranting pohon pun menoleh. Mendapati Sehun tengah tersenyum padanya, kali ini senyumnya lebih lebar hingga deretan gigi putih anak itu terlihat jelas.

"jangan terlalu lama tersenyum, gigimu bisa kering" ucap Luhan datar dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Sehun tertawa canggung dan ikut memasukkan dus-dus bekas pindahan ditong sebelah Luhan.

"em Lulu-ssi-"

"berhenti memanggilku Lulu-ssi! namaku Luhan. Aish jinjja!" kesal Luhan melirik tajam.

"o-oh maaf. Habis Ziyu memanggilmu Lulu. Maaf Luhan-ssi"

"ck! Ziyu lagi Ziyu lagi, anak itu benar-benar" gerutu Luhan "yak" kali ini dia menatap Sehun dari atas sampai bawah, tangannya berkacak pinggang.

"y-ya?" entah kenapa Sehun selalu ingin tertawa dan juga gugup saat bersama Luhan.

"bisakah kau memanggilku Luhan saja Oh Sehun yang tampan? benar-benar jangan seformal itu padaku" Luhan membuat gestur akan memukul Sehun sehingga refleks Sehun menunduk ketakutan.

"em baiklah L-Luhan" Sehun ingin bersorak ketika Luhan menyebutnya tampan

"nah, begitukan enak"

Dua orang ini keasikan mengobrol sampai tak sadar kalau salah satu tetangga menghampiri keduanya.

"aigoo~ apa ini tetangga baru itu? yang rumornya sangat tampan?" kagum wanita yang Luhan akui memang cantik menyeruak ditengah-tengah obrolan dua pria ini. Sehun membungkuk sambil memperkenalkan diri.

"omo! omo! aaaa~ Oppa.. kau sopan sekali, ya ampun tampannya" wanita ini sudah seperti fangirl yang memuja-muja biasnya membuat Luhan memutar bola mata malas.

"heh kau, bisa biasa saja tidak? seperti baru pertama melihat orang tampan saja. Aku juga tampan" kesal Luhan. Wanita tadi mengamati Luhan dari atas sampai bawah, dia termasuk tetangga yang dekat dengan Ziyu jadi sudah tau bagaimana inginnya Luhan disebut tampan.

"hem ya kau tampan, eonni" ucapnya datar dan malas.

"paling tidak panggil aku oppa bodoh!" marah Luhan ingin sekali menjitak kepala anak yang lebih muda darinya.

"cuih tak sudi" ejek anak itu membuat Luhan benar-benar geram "sudahlah, Sehun oppa. Aku pergi dulu ya? annyeong"

Setelah kepergian anak ini barulah Luhan bersumpah serapah membuat Sehun meneguk salivanya takut. Luhan cantik didepannya ini benar-benar mengerikan kalau marah.

"t-tenanglah Luhan. Dia pasti hanya bercanda. Mungkin kau kurang beruntung saja jadi tidak mendapat panggilan Oppa darinya" tenang Sehun menepuk pundak Luhan.

"ya memang, benar-benar tak beruntung karena wajah yang sama sekali tak manly ini"

Oh god! akhirnya kau mengakuinya juga Luhan sayang~

Sehun hanya meringis melihat Luhan berjalan masuk dengan lemas. Sebegitu berpengaruhkah panggilan Oppa untuknya? pikir anak ini.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Hari sudah berganti, kemarin setelah bersih-bersih Ziyu dibuat bingung karena Luhan tak secerewet biasanya. Bahkan ketika dia memancingnya pun Luhan tak memberikan reaksi yang berarti. Tapi sekali memberi respon, kakaknya akan membentak seakan benar-benar marah padanya.

"Lulu hyung~ Lulu hyung~" Ziyu naik ketubuh Luhan yang tengkurap disofa. Anak yang sejak tadi asik bermain game pun berusaha melepaskan dirinya dalam diam.

"Hyung~ kau kenapa sih?" tanya Ziyu namun Luhan fokus lagi pada gamenya.

"Lulu hyung~"

"APASIH?!" kesal Luhan membanting PSP nya.

Ziyu berdecak kesal kemudian memilih pergi dan membanting pintu rumah. Kebetulan orangtua mereka sudah kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaan yang entah habisnya kapan. Luhan yang kesal pun memilih memasuki kamarnya dan berusaha tidur.

Lalu bagaimana Ziyu?

Anak ini mengetuk pintu rumah Sehun tak sabaran. Dan yang membuka adalah Haowen, dia mengernyit bingung ketika temannya ini cemberut namun kentara sekali tengah kesal.

"mana Sehun hyung?!"

"didalam" ucapnya ragu dan sedikit menggeser tubuhnya agar Ziyu bisa masuk. Anak manis ini langsung saja masuk dengan kaki menghentak membuat Sehun yang asik menonton TV menolehkan kepalanya.

"Ziyu? selamat pagi" sapanya

"hyung~" tanpa babibu Ziyu memeluk Sehun. Sehun menatap Haowen minta penjelasan namun adiknya menggedikkan bahu tanda tak tau.

"kau kenapa?" tanya Sehun lembut.

"aku kesal dengan Luhan hyung! dia berubah sejak kemarin!" ucapan anak ini teredam didada bidang milik Sehun.

"berubah bagaimana?"

"dia jadi pendiam tapi benar-benar marah saat aku hanya bercanda"

"bukankah dia memang suka marah-marah?"

"tidak, biasanya Lulu hyung tidak seperti itu, dia marah tapi hanya bencanda. Tapi kalau kemarin dan tadi pagi beda, bahkan dia membanting PSPnya didepanku" Ziyu mulai menangis membuat Sehun bingung sendiri.

 _'apa ini karena panggilan Oppa itu?'_ pikir Sehun

 **Tok**

 **Tok**

 **Tok**

"ck! siapa lagi sih yang bertamu" gerutu Haowen. Ketika membuka pintu dia dikejutkan oleh Luhan yang langsung menerobos masuk.

"ck ck ck benar-benar tak sopan tetanggaku ini"

"Ziyu~" panggil Luhan mendekati sofa dimana sang adik masih menyembunyikan kepalanya didada Sehun. Jujur saja Luhan sempat iri dan ingin juga berada diposisi Ziyu, kkkk~

"Ziyu, Luhan ada disini. Kalian bicara berdua ya?" bujuk Sehun namun Ziyu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ziyu, tatap hyung atau hyung akan _mengotorimu_ lagi" ujar Luhan penuh nada perintah. Dia berjongkok didekat kaki Sehun dengan dagu yang diletakkan diatas kedua lututnya. Sedangkan kedua tangan itu memeluk kakinya sendiri

 _'lucunya~'_ ini suara hati Sehun yang gemas akan Luhan

Mendengar perintah Luhan membuat Ziyu mau tak mau menatap kakaknya.

"apa" ucapnya datar

"aigoo adik hyung menangis hm? ya ampun" Luhan meraih pipi sang adik dan mencubitnya.

"hyung!"

"kkkk~ hyung minta maaf ya?"

"tidak mau"

"yak! adik kurangajar, hyung minta maaf justru menolaknya" kesal Luhan

"hyung juga sih, kenapa pakai acara membanting PSP didepanku!" Ziyu tak kalah kesal

"ya kan itu diluar kendali adikku cantik"

"ISH! HYUNG YANG CANTIK"

"ZIYU YANG CANTIK!"

"kalian sama-sama cantik" ucap Sehun dan Haowen bersamaan.

"APA?!" Ziyu melotot pada Haowen sedangkan Luhan melotot pada Sehun. Dua namja tampan itu gugup seketika, siap-siap dua kucing menjelma menjadi harimau.

 **..**

Dua saudara cantik ini melangkah keluar dengan wajah puas. Sedangkan didalam? seperti habis terkena angin ribut setelah Luhan dan Ziyu mengamuk. Poor Sehun, Poor Haowen. Huhuhu~

"rasakan, siapa suruh memanggil kita cantik" Luhan berhigh five ria dengan Ziyu. Mereka segera pulang dan merebahkan dirinya disofa. Sang maid menghampiri dua tuannya dan memberikan mereka minum.

"hyung bagaimana?" tanya Ziyu ambigu mendapat tatapan bingung dari Luhan.

"dia tetangga baru kita, mempesona kan?" anak yang lebih muda menaik turunkan alisnya.

"biasa saja.. err mempesona sih" Luhan tertawa aneh ketika mengatakannya.

"ck! mata perjaka tua memang tak pernah bisa bohong"

Luhan melotot mendengarnya, Oh apa mereka harus bertengkar lagi setelah ini?!

"NOONA! DIMANA PISAU DAPURNYA?!" kesal Luhan membuat Ziyu bergidik ngeri.

Kakak adik ini kembali berkelahi dengan Luhan yang memiting sambil menjitaki kepala adiknya. Ziyu tentu saja tak mau kalah.

"hyung, tahan" ucapan sang adik susses membuat anak yang lebih tua menghentikan jitakannya -masih memiting kepala Ziyu-

"aku ingin tanya"

"apa" balas Luhan

"kenapa kau dulu sangat bersikeras memakai kamar yang ada balkonnya? bahkan kau menangis saat aku bilang kalau akulah yang akan menggunakannya. Apa kau ingin bunuh diri saat terjadi sesuatu" Ziyu melirik kakaknya

Luhan mendecih "Paling tidak aku bisa melompat dari namsan tower kalau ingin bunuh diri, bukan dari balkon kamar" ia jitak adiknya sekali

"Oh baguslah, jadi aku tak perlu repot-repot mengurusi kematianmu" ucap Ziyu frontal "lalu alasannya apa?"

"huh" Luhan menghela nafas "karena kau sudah tau masalah pangeran berkuda putih ekhem" Luhan berdehem.

"ya ya lalu?"

"jadi err mungkin kau tau masalah putri yang terjebak didalam castil kemudian ada pangeran berkuda putih yang menyelamatkannya?" Luhan malu-malu menjelaskannya.

"eh? jadi?"

"yak! masa aku haru menjelaskannya juga sih!" Luhan semakin memiting Ziyu kemudian merutuk dalam hati.

 _'selamat tinggal image MANLY ku~'_

hey Lu, memangnya kau pernah mempunyai image manly huh?

"WHAT THE FUCK! HYUNG! KAU BENAR-BENAR ASTAGA BWAHAHAHAHA" tawa Ziyu yang sudah faham. Jadi selama ini kakaknya itu menganggap dirinya putri yang terjebak didalam castil?! oh god..

"YAK! YAK! YAK! BICARA APA KAU TADI!"

 **..**

 **..**

 **Sehun Haowen**

"astaga hyung, dua saudara cantik itu benar-benar berbahaya" protes Haowen sambil merapikan majalah yang tersebar dimana-mana. Dia mengernyit bingung ketika mendengar Sehun tertawa.

"tapi Luhan sangat menggemaskan kau tau, astaga~ apa aku menyukainya? aku terus terbayang wajah galaknya" kekeh anak ini memeluk bantal sofa.

"kau gila" hardik anak yang lebih muda

"mungkin"

"ya ampun, hidupku benar-benar miris. Kuharap Luhan hyung adalah Putri yang terperangkap didalam castil seperti yang kau impi-impikan itu! jadi kau bisa menikahinya langsung dan hidup bahagia" ketus Haowen meletakkan majalahnya dengan keras.

"kkkkk~"

"ARGH! HYUNG GILA!"

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **TBC**

 **kkkkkkk~ /tawa nista/**

 **duh maafkan kalo Luhan, Sehun, Ziyu dan Haowen kubuat OOC gini :'v**

 **big thanks buat yang udah review.. aduh kalian cantik sama ganteng deh :v**

 **Oh ya**

 **Aku jawab beberapa pertanyaan yah~**

 **Q : Cogan itu apasih?**

 **A : Cowok Ganteng sayang :'v**

 **Q : Luhan sama Sehun satu sekolah gak?**

 **A : lihat nanti saja :'3**

 **Q : mereka satu kelas?**

 **A : mmm gimana ya enaknya.. rahasia dulu deh hehe xD**

 **oke ada pertanyaan lagi? tulis aja dikotak review^^ insyaallah aku jawab**

 **PAIII~**

 **/BOW/**


	4. Chapter 3

**COGAN TETANGGA SEBELAH**

 **HunHan main pair**

 **2/3 Chapter mungkin**

 **WARNING!**

 **YAOI, BL, BOYxBOY**

 **TYPO TERSELUNDUP, CERITA PASARAN, NGEBOSENIN DAN BLA BLA BLA**

 **KARENA INI BOYS LOVE, JADI BUAT YANG GAK SUKA MENDING LANGSUNG CLOSE AJA OKE**

 **DLDR!**

 **AND**

 **HAPPY READING^^**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Wajah merengut itu terus saja tercetak jelas pada sosok Luhan, sepertinya suasana hati namja cantik ini sedang buruk. Tapi apa alasan dibalik kesuramannya? lihatlah sekeliling. Banyak anak berseragam yang berjalan searah dengannya -hari pertama sekolah- dan juga oh tunggu! mungkin mereka penyebabnya.

Ziyu dan juga Haowen berjalan tepat dibelakang si cantik dengan celotehan tak jelas -tentu itu ulah Ziyu- yang mampu membuat Luhan pusing tujuh keliling. Belum lagi sosok Sehun yang berjalan disampingnya sambil bertanya ini dan itu.

Sungguh kabar buruk atau bagus kalau Sehun akan satu sekolah dengannya begitupun dengan Haowen yang akan satu sekolah dengan Ziyu.

Pagi tadi disaat dia pikir harinya akan berjalan lancar tiba-tiba harus dipikir ulang karena saat membuka gerbang sudah ada dua makhluk berdiri disana. Sehun dengan senyuman selamat paginya serta Haowen dengan tatapan malasnya.

 _'mau apa kalian?' Luhan mengernyit dengan tangan sibuk menutup pintu gerbang._

 _'loh seragam Sehun hyung sama dengan Luhan hyung?' lontaran itu sontak membuat namja cantik ini menatap adiknya dan Sehun bergantian._

 _'ne! aku akan satu sekolah dengan Luhan. Dan Ziyu, Haowen akan satu sekolah denganmu' ujar Sehun lengkap dengan senyum manisnya._

 _'woahh benarkah?!' pekik anak paling muda begitu semangat._

 _'eum! ayo berangkat, kita jalan kaki kan?'_

dan begitulah sesuatu yang berhasil membuat rusa cantik ini badmood.

"Lu, apa sekolah kita memiliki lapangan basket?" -Sehun

Oh siapapun tolong suruh si tiang ini untuk berhenti mengoceh.

"kau tau Haowen-i? lapangan basket disekolah kita sangaatt luas! kau bisa bermain disana saat istirahat hehehe" -Ziyu

God! mereka sangat cocok!

"lalu bagaimana dengan kolam renang? apa ada?" -Sehun

"oh! oh! kalau Haowen tak suka basket, Haowen bisa memilih voli atau umm berenang! ya berenang! sekolah kita ada kolam renangnya" -Ziyu

Seperti sudah tersurat, Luhan dan Haowen memijat pelipis mereka yang tiba-tiba saja berdenyut. Sehun dan Ziyu walaupun tidak mengobrol tapi kenapa ucapan mereka seperti saling menyahuti sih?!

 _'hhh astaga, kepalaku bisa meledak'_ kesal Luhan dalam hati

 _'cerewet sekali sih anak ini!'_ gerutu Haowen walau wajahnya datar-datar saja.

Luhan memilih fokus dengan jalannya. Sesekali dia akan melirik tanpa minat pada beberapa gadis ataupun laki-laki yang menyapanya. Oke, Luhan memang terkenal cuek dan ketus disekolah -yeah dapat dilihat dari sikapnya terhadap Ziyu- tapi hal itu justru menarik bagi murid lain.

Terkadang Sehun menatap tak suka pada beberapa anak yang -menurutnya- sok manis pada Luhan, membuat acara mengobrol sepihaknya terhenti sesaat.

"Lu, aku ha-"

"selamat pagi sun-"

"yaish! berhenti menyapa Luhan!" kesal Sehun. Tatapannya berubah datar yang sangat cocok dengan wajah tampannya.

"-bae" cicit seseorang yang tadi menyapa Luhan dan cepat-cepat menjauh karena takut akan sosok Sehun.

Uh oh sepertinya Luhan yang tak sengaja melirik tetangga barunya sempat terpesona untuk beberapa detik sebelum kembali kealam sadarnya.

 _'apa-apaan anak itu, kenapa terlihat kesal'_ ia gedikkan bahunya berusaha cuek.

 _'dan kenapa tetanggaku ini terlihat tampan'_ lanjutnya mulai masuk kedunianya sendiri.

Beberapa langkah berikutnya hanya ocehan dua manusia paling berisik lah yang menjadi lantunan musik sebelum sebuah tangan menarik-narik blazernya.

Luhan menoleh, menatap adiknya.

"hyung, aku pergi dulu ya" pamit anak ini seperti biasa.

"hm, kurangi kadar cerewetmu dikelas. Perhatikan guru" entah ini ejekan atau nasihat dari seorang kakak untuk adiknya.

"yak! harusnya hyung tuh yang kurangi kadar galaknya" balas Ziyu tak mau kalah. Haowen memutar bolamata malas sebelum menarik makhluk kecil ini menjauh, dia sempat memandang Sehun yang langsung mengusak rambutnya serta memberi beberapa petuah agar adiknya belajar dengan baik.

Benar-benar berbeda dengan pasangan adik kakak yang satunya.

Mereka berpisah diperempatan jalan, HunHan kearah kanan ZiWen kearah kiri. Luhan berusaha menikmati perjalanannya lagi dengan mengacuhkan kicauan disampingnya tentu saja.

"yo! Luhan!" anak cantik ini hampir saja terjerembab kala sebuah tangan merangkulnya dari belakang. Bukan Sehun, bukan. Ini bukan suara Sehun.

Ohh~ jadi kau sudah mengenali suara Sehun ya? em hm ya ya

"Park Chan! kau mau mati ditanganku?!" geramnya menjitak kepala temannya secara brutal.

Hem, si manusia berbadan raksasa dengan cengiran lebar ini merupakan satu-satunya teman atau bisa dibilang sahabat dari Luhan. Mereka sebenarnya sangat dekat tapi ya karena sikap Luhan yang galaknya melebihi ibu tiri membuat Chanyeol seperti selalu diabaikan disini.

Chanyeol mengaduh kesakitan dan mengelak dengan bersembunyi dibelakang tubuh seseorang. Ia julurkan lidahnya lalu tertawa terbahak sukses membuat temannya kesal.

Luhan masih berusaha menjangkau tubuh bongsor anak itu kala sepasang tangan menghentikan tindakannya. Ia tatap Sehun yang mencekal kedua tangannya dan ugh sialan seperti ada sesuatu yang meletup didadanya.

"jangan menyakiti seseorang Lulu" ucap Sehun kelewat santai atau err polos membuat Luhan yang tadinya mulai terjatuh dalam pesona si tampan membulatkan matanya.

Hell! Sehun memanggilnya Lulu?!

Dan jangan lupakan gelak tawa menggelegar dari Chanyeol yang terdengar berkali-kali lipat lebih menyebalkan.

"kau juga jangan tertawa lebar-lebar" Sehun menatap Chanyeol yang langsung memasang wajah derp.

"bagaimana kalau ada lalat atau serangga masuk kedalam mulutmu? itu jorok asal kau tau"

Baiklah kini giliran Luhan yang tertawa. Oh yeah! terimakasih untuk ucapan frontal Sehun.

Mendengarnya mau tak mau membuat Sehun fokus pada Luhan, baik dari segi suara tawa, wajah, serta mata itu begitu manis. Tanpa sadar senyum hangatnya terlukis begitu saja.

"Lulu manis sekali kalau sedang tertawa" cengir Sehun dengan tangan mengusak rambut Luhan.

 **DEG**

Keduanya terdiam.

Entah kenapa, seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu menggelitik perut Luhan dan itu membuatnya ingin tersenyum namun urung dan tetap memasang wajah biasa.

Sehun juga terdiam dengan mata tajamnya menatap lurus pada bola mata bening milik Luhan yang begitu indah dan tak rela untuk dilewatkan begitu saja. Bahkan berkedip pun enggan.

Tanpa banyak kata, Luhan langsung saja pergi menjauh mengabaikan teriakan Chanyeol serta ekspresi kecewa Sehun. Luhan tau kalau dia tetap disana, pasti si tiang listrik akan mengejeknya habis-habisan.

"ehem" Sehun berdehem membuat Chanyeol meliriknya. Ia amati anak didepanya dari atas sampai bawah seakan menganalisis.

 _'tampan juga, bolehlah. Princess pintar juga mencari pangerannya kkkk'_

"h-hai aku-"

"pangeran berkuda putih, yeah I know" cengir raksasa ini percaya diri.

"heh?"

"kau benar-benar pangeran berkuda putih nya kan? kkkkk kau tampan, pantas saja princess beberapa kali terpesona padamu" heboh Chanyeol menggenggam bahu Sehun kuat-kuat. Mata besarnya terlihat berbinar karena rasa senang.

Setahunya baru laki-laki didepannya ini yang berani bersikap seperti itu pada Luhan. Maksud Chanyeol seperti menggenggam tangan Luhan, menatap Luhan tanpa ragu, menggodanya bahkan memanggil dengan sebutan Lulu yang jelas-jelas dia tau bagaimana sejarah nama itu terbentuk.

"e-eh?! maksudmu? pangeran? aku?" ditengah rasa bingungnya, Sehun justru dibuat face palm dengan sikap makhluk idiot didepanya.

"astaga! LUHAN! AKHIRNYA KAU MENEMUKAN PANGERANMU!" pekik Chanyeol tak tau malu membuat Luhan menghentikan langkahnya lengkap dengan anak-anak yang berjalan satu arah dengannya menatap bingung. Ada juga yang terkikik.

Sungguh! demi apa, Luhan ingin menyumpal mulut Chanyeol! teman abnormalnya ini benar-benar. Tau dari mana dia tentang pangeran-pangeran itu?!

dan aha! pikirannya langsung tertuju pada sang adik yang menjadi satu-satunya tersangka. Tunggu saja sampai dia mengotori tubuh Ziyu -karna luhan yakin- yang telah memberi tau Chanyeol masalah ini adalah sang adik dengan mulut cerewetnya.

Pasti!

Saat ia menolehkan kepalanya guna memberi deathglare pada Chanyeol, tatapannya justru bertubrukan dengan Sehun yang mengernyit bingung.

Hahh~ hancur sudah image galaknya.

 **..**

 **Skip**

"Tuhan, apa salahku sehingga kau selalu menghalangi kisah cintaku?"

Kurang lebih itulah yang Luhan katakan dengan nada lirih kala melihat banyak sekali teman-temannya melalui jam istirahat dengan pasangan masing-masing. Termasuk Chanyeol -" orang idiot itu sudah memilik kekasih asal kalian tau.

"Luhan?"

anak yang tadi meletakkan kepala diatas meja perlahan mendongak, ia hembuskan nafasnya lagi karena ternyata Sehun yang memanggilnya. Mereka memang beda kelas, Sehun ada dikelas sebelah.

awalnya Luhan merasa lega ketika guru mengatakan kalau Sehun berada dikelas sebelah sedangkan Sehun memasang wajah cemberut. Yaa awalnya, hanya awal.. karena setelah mereka masuk kekelas masing-masing Luhan merasa sepi tanpa ocehan anak itu.

sepertinya ocehan Sehun yang awalnya mengganggu sudah menjadi kebiasaan untuk Luhan. Kebiasaan yang apabila tidak dilakukan akan membuatnya merasa kehilangan.

"tidak kekantin Lu?" tanya Sehun ketika duduk didepan Luhan, mengamati tetangganya yang terlihat malas-malasan.

Luhan hanya menggeleng.

"kenapa? apa kau tidak lapar?"

Lagi, Luhan hanya menggeleng.

"eh? apa kau sakit?"

"ya! kepalaku sakit mendengar kau terus bertanya" ketusnya.

Sehun ingin buka suara lagi namun tak jadi karena Luhan menghela nafas entah karena apa. Akhirnya ia putuskan untuk menatap anak manis didepannya dalam diam, terus seperti itu sampai jam istirahat selesai.

Luhan memang sering mood swing kalau menyangkut hal-hal berbau pasangan atau pacar. Salahkan saja kriterianya yang diluar nalar seorang remaja, pangeran berkuda putih? haha

Entah kali ini dia mendapat kenyamanan darimana hingga membuatnya mengantuk seperti ini. Hm mungkin dari sebuah usapan lembut dikepalanya.

Tunggu

Usapan?!

Sehunkah?!

Tapi daripada memarahi anak itu, Luhan memilih untuk menyamankan letak kepalanya yang kini ia rebahkan diatas lipatan tangannya. Sehun yang awalnya ragu untuk mengelus surai halus itu kini tersenyum cerah karena Luhan terlihat menikmati.

"apa kau mengantuk?"

"hm"

"oke tidurlah, aku akan kekelas kalau begitu" Sehun berdiri dari kursi yang tadi ia duduki.

 **Grep**

Ia tatap tangannya yang ditahan Luhan. Memang si cantik masih merebahkan kepalanya, namun mata rusa itu seakan memohon pada Sehun.

"jangan berhenti mengusapnya, itu sangat nyaman" lirih Luhan. Masa bodoh dengan dirinya yang biasa cuek, dia menginginkan usapan itu.

Sehun tersenyum manis kemudian mengangguk. Kembali ia daratkan pantatnya lalu mulai mengelus kepala Luhan sayang sambil bersenandung kecil. Entah ini karena nalurinya sebagai kakak atau karena hal lain, yang pasti dia ingin membuat Luhan nyaman dengannya.

"tidurlah"

 **..**

"Luhan?! Lu! bangun woy!" pekik Chanyeol karena melihat Luhan tertidur. Mata rusa itu mulai mengerjap dan mencoba duduk tegap.

"apasih?! berisik!"

Bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol justru mengambil jaket yang ada dibawah kursi Luhan. Sepertinya terjatuh saat Luhan duduk tegap tadi.

"jaketmu"

Mata rusa itu menyipit, dia tak punya jaket seperti ini.

"bukan punyaku"

"tapi tadi ada dipunggungmu saat kau tidur bodoh. Oh apa jangan-jangan pangeranmu yang memberikan ini?"

"pangeran apa hah?!" sungut Luhan tak suka

"ehehehe tapikan kau jones ya? mana ada pangeran"

Luhan melotot dan menggeplak kepala Chanyeol keras-keras.

"aku tidak jones! hanya saja belum ada yang tepat!" elaknya

"ck! Jones ya jones, hati-hati jadi perjaka tua"

uh oh kau memanggil sosok harimau ditubuh Luhan, Chan?

"rasa-rasanya aku menyimpan gunting didalam tasku" gumam Luhan membuat Chanyeol bergidik ngeri dan memilih menjauh dengan cengiran tololnya.

Luhan masih komat kamit mengucapkan mantra mematikan untuk temannya yang super menyebalkan. Setelah puas manyumpah serapahi Chanyeol, ia beralih pada benda itu. Ia tatap jaket dimejanya.

"apa ini milik Sehun?" gumamnya. Dan pikiran anak ini berputar pada saat istirahat.

"astaga, apa yang tadi aku lakukan" gumamnya sambil menggigit bibir bawah, rasa panas menjalari pipinya.

 **..**

Akhirnya bel pulang berbunyi juga. Seperti biasa Luhan bergegas keluar kelas karena sudah tak betah berada didalam ruangan yang menurutnya sangat pengap.

Ia sempatkan untuk menyambar jaket dilacinya dan berjalan keluar. Anak ini mengintip kelas sebelah yang gurunya baru saja keluar.

"oh?! Lulu - err maksudku Luhan" Sehun langsung meralat panggilannya karena melihat aura Luhan menghitam.

"terimakasih" anak cantik ini menyodorkan jaketnya acuh tak acuh kemudian berlalu.

Sehun senyum-senyum sendiri melihat punggung mungil itu. Terlebih tadi sempat mendapat pesan dari Chanyeol -jangan tanya kenapa mereka langsung akrab setelah kejadian tadi pagi, dua remaja easy going saling bertemu-

' ** _apa jaket itu milikmu? kau benar-benar pangeran berkuda putih Luhan ya? asal kau tau saat pelajaran princess mu terus menatap jaket dilacinya'_**

"jadi aku dan Luhan itu sama? kkkkk" kikik Sehun sadar karena ternyata mereka memimpikan tentang Pangeran berkuda putih dan princess yang terjebak di kastil.

"Lu tunggu!" serunya dengan wajah berbinar dan melangkah lebar menghampiri Luhan.

Si cantik menoleh sekilas lalu memicingkan matanya. Untuk alasan apa kakinya berhenti guna menunggu Sehun? coba jelaskan.

"ayo" ajak Sehun dengan wajah berbinar yang justru membuat Luhan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"kau sehat?" apa yang kau tanyakan bodoh! rutuk Luhan dalam hati

"ahahaha tentu saja Lu, kau pikir? sudahlah ayo, nanti Ziyu dan Haowen terlalu lama menunggu" akhirnya dua anak ini menyusuri koridor yang terlihat sibuk dan ramai.

"em waktu istirahat tadi, maaf" walaupun terdengar cuek tapi Sehun paham akan maksudnya.

"aku senang kok melakukannya. Kau bisa memintaku kapan saja kalau kau mau" Sehun acak rambut Luhan.

 _'oke aku gila! kenapa Sehun terlihat sempurna?!'_ keluh Luhan

Selama perjalanan pulang, cengiran bodoh -menurut Luhan- ataupun senyum tampan -menurut Ziyu- dan senyum idiot -menurut Haowen- selalu terpampang diwajah Sehun. Haowen bergidik ngeri melihat hyung nya seperti ini sedangkan Ziyu sudah layaknya fangirl yang terbuai oleh oppa-oppa nya -_-

"hyung! kau itu kenapa sih?" tanya Haowen risih. Dia menjauh dari Sehun dan refleks menarik Ziyu juga. Oh tak taukah kalau perbuatanmu justru membuat Ziyu berbunga-bunga.

"aku menemukan pujaan hatiku!" aku Sehun malu-malu.

"woahhh! benarkah?!" Ziyu memekik heboh lalu melirik Luhan yang terlihat terdiam. Anak kecil ini menyeringai.

"hyung, kau kalah langkah" bisiknya membuat Luhan menegang.

' _kalah langkah apa?'_ batinnya berperang. Padahal kalau diakui sih dia sedikit tak suka dengan ucapan tetangganya tadi. Ada rasa tak rela disana.

"jangan bilang kalau kau menemukan seseorang yang sama idiotnya sepertimu" ungkap Haowen tak percaya. Sehun justru nyengir lebar dan menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk.

"oh astaga" ratap Haowen seakan ingin menangis. Tak bisa ia bayangkan bagaimana keluarga kakaknya nanti. Apa akan jadi keluarga penuh dongeng? ck ck ck lalu keponakannya apa ingin seperti kisah barbie?

Haowen memilih jalan lebih dulu diikuti Luhan. Anak dibarisan depan sibuk meratapi nasibnya sedangkan Luhan? entahlah.. dia saja masih bingung kenapa ada rasa tak suka kala tetangga barunya itu mengatakan sudah menemukan pujaan hati.

' _ah! mungkin aku iri saja dia bisa menemukannya secepat itu'_ mantap Luhan dalam hati.

' _tapi kenapa rasanya berbeda? apa semua ini karena sikap perhatiannya padaku?! lalu sekarang dia bilang dia menemukan pujaan hatinya?! aish!'_

Entah apa yang sejak tadi dia pikirkan namun yang jelas saat ini Luhan dengar kalau dua orang dibelakangnya sedang membicarakan dirinya.

"Lulu hyung itu sebenarnya sangat manja" ucapan Ziyu membuat Luhan menghentikan langkahnya.

"benarkah? tapi- ah tidak jadi hehehe" anak yang paling tampan disana nyengir lebar karena mendapati Luhan menatap keduanya sengit.

Beda Sehun, beda Ziyu.

Anak kecil tengik ini justru gencar menggoda hyungnya.

"Sehun hyung kalau bisa ajak dia melihat dunia luar, pengalamannya sangatlah minim dan dangkal. Bahkan membeli pensil dan penghapus saja harus ada yang menemani" Ziyu mengungkapkan dengan nada super polos yang terdengar menjijikkan ditelinga Luhan.

 _'ya ampun'_ girang Sehun dalam hati mengetahui fakta ini.

"jangan buka kartu bocah tengik" Luhan langsung saja mendekati adiknya dan memiting kepala itu seperti kebiasaan yang sudah-sudah.

"pftt~ hahahaha" tawa Sehun

 **Deg Deg Deg**

Entah ini detak jantung Luhan yang terlalu keras atau telinga Ziyu yang terlalu peka karena menempel tepat didada kakaknya sehingga membuat anak ini mengerjap beberapa kali. Bahkan tangan kecilnya sempat meraba dada Luhan -jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak- guna memastikan.

"hyung! jantungmu!" pekik Ziyu heboh dengan mata membulat. Dapat ia rasakan bagaimana detak jantung Luhan yang lebih cepat dari biasanya ketika mendengar tawa Sehun.

"kyaaa! akhirnya!" Ziyu jingkrak-jingkrak tak karuan dan mendapat tatapan bingung dari Sehun yang menghentikan tawanya dan Haowen yang sedari tadi memilih diam.

Luhan langsung saja memegang dadanya dan menatap sang adik engg polos.

"Ziyu apa.. aku?"

"iya hyung! itu tanda-tandanya! ahahahaha~" kikikan senang Ziyu membuat Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, mata rusa itu tak fokus memandang satu arah.

"hey ada apa? kenapa dengan jantung Lulu? apa Lulu sakit? disekolah tadi dia juga tak nafsu makan, ada apa?" tanya Sehun semakin bingung. Pertanyaan beruntun layaknya kereta api keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

Biasanya sih Luhan akan marah kalau ada yang memanggilnya lulu, tapi kenapa sekarang pipinya seakan memanas jika Sehun yang mengucapkannya? terdengar em manis.

Tak mau mengganggu dua orang yang sedang kasmaran -anggapan Ziyu- akhirnya anak ini memilih pergi tak lupa mengajak Haowen juga.

"Lulu?"

Luhan langsung menoleh. Damn! kenapa dia baru sadar kalau Sehun sangatlah tampan.

"Lu, wajahmu memerah" ada nada khawatir dan penasaran dalam pernyataan itu.

"o-oh? benarkah?" sang empunya wajah menunduk, mendadak malu jika ditatap intens oleh makhluk macam Sehun.

"ya, kau demam?"

"hm mu-mungkin" jawab Luhan gagap. Saat Sehun ingin memeriksa suhu tubuhnya Luhan buru-buru menjauh.

"aeehh~ kenapa menjauh? kau benar-benar demam ya? YAK! LUHAN!" Sehun berteriak kala Luhan berlari kecil meninggalkannya. Namja cantik itu sesekali menoleh lalu matanya membulat karena Sehun berada dibelakangnya.

Cogan ini tentu saja mengernyit bingung. Ia garuk kepalanya yang tiba-tiba saja gatal kemudian berjalan cepat menyusul Luhan yang semakin lebar melangkahkan kakinya.

 **..**

 **..**

Keadaan rumah yang biasanya selalu ramai dengan perdebatan tak penting Luhan Ziyu kini terlihat lebih damai. Sebenarnya tak terlalu damai juga sih.

Disatu sisi, Ziyu masih dengan sifat tengilnya menggoda Luhan. Sedangkan sang kakak sibuk memikirkan sesuatu.

"memikirkan Sehun hyung ya~? ciee" goda Ziyu menoel-noel lengan Luhan yang duduk disampingnya.

"tidak, jangan sok tau anak kecil"

Memang sih kalau boleh jujur sejak tadi Luhan memikirkan Sehun. Memikirkan bagaimana wajah menjengkelkan Sehun yang tiba-tiba menjadi tampan, ocehan yang biasa membuatnya kesal menjadi ia rindukan, panggilan menyebalkan menjadi begitu manis jika semua Sehun yang lakukan.

"cih, kau itu tak bisa membohongiku hyung" sang adik menepuk dadanya bangga sedangkan Luhan memutar bola matanya malas.

 **Ting**

 **Tong**

Keduanya saling tatap ketika bell rumah berbunyi.

"kau, buka pintu" suruh Luhan mendorong Ziyu menjauh menggunakan kakinya

"tidak mau! hyung saja sana" Ziyu melempari Luhan dengan kacang yang sedari tadi menjadi cemilannya.

"kau!"

"hyung!"

"Ziyu!"

"Lulu hyung!"

Karena bell semakin lama semakin cepat akhirnya Luhan mengalah dan membuka pintu walaupun ogah-ogahan. Baru saja pintu terbuka sudah ada seseorang yang terdorong masuk membuat Luhan terkejut.

"Sehun?"

Sadar atau tidak sepertinya baru kali ini Luhan mengucapkan nama Sehun dengan nada berbeda.

"aku titip adikku.. menginap semalam tak apa-apa kan? aku buru-buru terimakasih"

Belum juga protes, Sehun sudah berlari seperti dikejar Setan.

"HEI YAK!" teriak Luhan tak terima bahkan sampai batuk-batuk.

Setelah puas dengan batuknya, anak ini beralih pada Haowen yang menatapnya datar kemudian menyuruhnya masuk.

"oh! Haowen-i!" Ziyu berseru senang

"em hai"

"woahh kenapa kau kesini? lalu mana Sehun hyung?" si kecil melongok kebelakang karena biasanya dimana ada Haowen disitu ada Sehun.

"aku disuruh menginap disini karena Sehun hyung harus pergi sampai besok. Dirumah juga tak ada orang" jelas simuka datar.

"woah benarkah?!"

Haowen mengangguk sebagai jawaban, setelahnya ia duduk disebelah Ziyu karena lagi-lagi orang itu menariknya sesuka hati.

Luhan keluar dari arah dapur membawa minuman serta beberapa snack. Ia ikut duduk didekat Haowen dan memilih untuk menonton tv daripada mendengar ocehan burung adiknya.

Tapi ada yang mengganjal pikirannya.

"btw, hyung mu pergi kemana?" shit! Luhan merutuki mulutnya.

Haowen yang memang tak terlalu menanggapi Ziyu kini beralih pada satu-satunya sosok dewasa -tubuhnya- disana.

"entah, menemui pujaan hatinya mungkin" jawabnya acuh tak acuh.

"oh"

Ziyu tau, kakaknya kecewa.

 _'kkkk~ cemburu eoh?'_

"eng memang siapa pujaan hatinya?"

Kali ini Haowen mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia tatap Luhan curiga.

"a-apa?"

"kenapa hyung ingin tau?"

"oh? y-yasudah tak usah dijawab" Luhan melengos dan menggerutu sendiri.

"yang pasti kalau benar Sehun hyung menemui pujaan hatinya. Pasti orang itu tak jauh-jauh dari namanya kastil dan princess" desah anak ini malas.

"maksudmu?" baik Ziyu maupun Luhan sama-sama tertarik dengan hal itu. Namun hal yang membuat mereka tertarik jelas berbeda.

"jika benar? berarti belum tentu Sehun menemui kekasihnya?" - Luhan

"jelaskan tentang kastil dan princess" - tuntut Ziyu

"hm.. ya jujur saja kalau Sehun hyung itu terobsesi dengan kartun sekitar putri yang terjebak dikastil dan dia akan menjadi pangeran berkuda putih yang menyelamatkan sang putri"

"what the... bwahahahaha" tawa Ziyu pecah sedangkan Luhan menahan senyumnya dengan tangan menggaruk tengkuknya gelisah.

' _kok sama?'_

 _'tapi Sehun tadi kemana? kenapa dia.. hah sudahlah'_

"jangan murung begitu hyung" ledek Ziyu

"apa?! siapa yang murung"

"terlihat jelas ck!"

"oh"

 **..**

Luhan ingin menangis, sungguh.

Oke Haowen menginap tak apa tapi jangan membuat rumahnya berantakan juga! Sudah terhitung 5 jam setelah migrasinya tadi, sekarang anak itu tengah mengikuti jejak adiknya yang usil minta ampun.

Mereka teriak-teriak tak jelas, kadang ada suara tawa ataupun rengekan yang mengganggu tidur cantik Luhan.

"demi pangeran kuda putih! kenapa mereka berisik sekali! dasar bocah!" keluhnya menutupi kepala menggunakan bantal. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam.

"memangnya ini hutan hah?!" ia tendang-tendang selimutnya kesal. 10 menit berlalu akhirnya tuyul-tuyul itu berhenti juga.

Luhan yang sudah mengantuk pun akhirnya terlelap dengan bantal yang menutupi wajahnya. Apa tak merasa sesak Lu?

Malam itu akhirnya menemui titik terang. Luhan tidur nyenyak dikamarnya sedangkan ZiWen tidur tak beraturan dikamar Ziyu.

 **..**

Pagi-pagi sekali, Luhan sudah dibuat jengah dengan bunyi bell tak sabar dari arah luar. Menggerutu tentu saja ia lakukan, hell! bahkan ini masih jam setengah lima!

"aish! siapa sih tamu pagi-pagi begini! kusiram air panas tau rasa!" bagai mantra, umpatan itu keluar dengan lancarnya. Sebelah tangan mengusak rambutnya sehingga terlihat lebih berantakan dan juga kedua mata rusa itu setengah terpejam.

 **Cklek**

Ia tarik daun pintu dari dalam, mencoba melihat siapa tamu menyebalkan dengan mata mengantuk.

"selamat pagi Lu"

"hm" jawab Luhan malas, kepalanya terkantuk-kantuk tak mau tau siapa tamu itu.

"ada apa kemari" ucapnya menyandar pada pintu masih setia terpejam.

"Apa Haowen belum bangun?" sebenarnya Sehun ingin tertawa melihat tingkah Luhan saat ini namun ia urungkan karena tak mau ambil resiko dimangsa harimau saat subuh seperti ini.

"eoh? Haowen? dikamar" gumamnya seakan tersedot kealam bawah sadar.

"hei Lu, kalau tidur jangan disini kkkk" kekeh Sehun membantu Luhan berjalan kearah sofa. Ia dudukkan Luhan yang langsung meringkuk bak anak anjing membuatnya gemas saja.

Bukannya segera beranjak menuju kamar Ziyu, namja tampan ini justru jongkok didekat sofa mengamati wajah damai Luhan ketika tidur. Debaran jantungnya memberikan sensasi aneh namun menyenangkan.

"kau manis sekali" gumamnya mengelus pipi Luhan, sedangkan sang empunya hanya bergerak menyamankan posisinya. Bibir mungil itu sedikit terbuka membuat Sehun ingin menyesapnya.

"tidak-tidak, apa yang kau pikirkan Sehun. Jangan lakukan saat dia tak sadar, lebih baik kau cari kamar Ziyu dan bawa adikmu pulang sekarang juga" monolognya kemudian beranjak.

Baru beberapa langkah, anak ini kembali menoleh saat Luhan entah bergumam apa namun wajahnya terlihat jelas mengkerut seperti merasakan sesuatu. Mau tak mau Sehun kembali mendekati anak itu dan jongkok didekat sofa.

Terus ia telusuri wajah cantik Luhan. Kenapa dia bisa pas sekali seperti ini, dulunya dia tak mau pindah rumah karena takut tak akan cepat menemukan pujaan hatinya jika terus nomaden. Tapi yeah sekarang dia malah sangat bersyukur.

"..Hun?"

Tersadar dari lamunannya saat Luhan mengerjap polos sambil memandanginya. Anak itu masih meringkuk hanya saja mata rusa indahnya sudah terbuka -walau mengantuk-

Sehun tersenyum manis membalas panggilan Luhan. Dia yang tadinya jongkok kini menyangga tubuhnya menggunakan lutut sedangkan Luhan tak sedikitpun merubah posisinya. Jika diamati, posisi mereka sangat manis.

Keduanya menikmati debaran aneh yang menyerang bagian jantung. Tanpa sadar Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya tak melepas tautan mata tajam Sehun.

' _apa seperti ini yang namanya jatuh cinta?'_ -Luhan

' _ya Tuhan, princess ku sangat cantik dan menggemaskan' -_ Sehun

Tunggu, apa Hun? princess mu? ahahaha kau bercanda -_-

"hyung?" keduanya sontak salah tingkah mendengar panggilan itu. Luhan segera duduk kemudian berdehem, ia usap matanya guna mengelabui si muka datar yang menuruni tangga dengan adiknya yang mengikuti dibelakang.

Oh lihatlah bagaimana Ziyu menyenderkan kepalanya kebahu Haowen bagian belakang? itu cute dan Luhan ingin melakukannya juga kkkk

"heh buka matamu, nanti kau jatuh" ucap Haowen menggoyangkan bahunya agar Ziyu sadar. Setelah dekat dengan dua anak yang lebih dewasa akhirnya Ziyu menjatuhkan tubuhnya didekat Luhan dan langsung menyender kelengan sang kakak.

Awalnya Luhan ingin protes tapi urung karena melihat wajah adiknya yang begitu lucu saat tertidur.

"hyung sudah selesai urusannya?" pertanyaan Haowen membuat Luhan memperhatikan kakak adik itu.

"ya begitulah. Bagimana tidur disini? apa nyaman?" Sehun usak surai sang adik sayang. Namun Haowen justru marah dan ngedumel tak jelas karena Sehun tak merubah kebiasaan untuk memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil.

"hm hanya saja si cerewet itu begitu berisik" liriknya kearah Ziyu.

"kau juga berisik bocah" gumam Luhan mengingat bagaimana tadi malam dua anak itu layaknya mengadakan party.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dan berinisiatif untuk pamit pulang karena tak enak mengganggu tetangganya pagi-pagi.

"baiklah Lu, kami pamit dulu. Terimakasih ya sudah menjaga adikku"

"hm ya"

 **..**

Setelah dua orang itu hilang dari pandangan Luhan, kini giliran si pemilik rumah beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. Ia tepuk pipi Ziyu dan menyuruhnya pindah kekamar.

Mereka sama-sama menaiki tangga, bamun bukannya pergi kekamarnya sendiri, Ziyu justru mengekori sang kakak dan langsung berbaring begitu saja diranjang king size itu.

"yak Ziyu! pergi kekamarmu sendiri!" Luhan tarik kaki adiknya sedangkan Ziyu bersikukuh dengan dua tangan pegangan pada kepala ranjang.

Merasa gagal, akhirnya sang kakak menyerah lalu duduk ditepi ranjang. Memperhatikan adiknya sekilas sebelum mendengus kesal.

Fokusnya kini teralih pada pintu kaca yang tertutup oleh tirai. Bukankah tinggal membukanya dan disana sudah terpampang kamar Sehun?

 _'ish! kenapa aku memikirkannya lagi!'_

Memang sih kalau dipikir-pikir kesan pertama mereka kurang baik, terlebih dengan sikap Luhan yang sangat galak dan ketus. Mulai dari pertemuan pertama ketika Luhan memarahi Ziyu yang tak mau membantunya membawa belanjaan, bahkan Sehun yang hanya menyapa dan bersikap baik pun kena semprot.

Lalu waktu salah seorang tetangganya memanggil dengan sebutan oppa, dia bisa langsung bad mood dan berakhir dengan memarahi Ziyu yang memilih mengadu pada Sehun. Tapi siapa sangka justru setelahnya merekalah yang menghancurkan rumah Sehun?

Belum lagi Luhan yang diam-diam suka mengumpati mulut cerewet Sehun. Selalu ketus dan acuh tak acuh padahal mereka satu sekolah.

Hahh~ pokoknya banyak lah scene dimana Sehun yang berusaha baik dan ramah padanya justru ia balas dengan sikap menyebalkan.

"asik sekali ya hyung memandangi cogan tetangga sebelah"

Namja cantik ini terperanjat kaget, ia pegangi dadanya yang berdetak tak karuan. Adiknya benar-benar.

"apa-apaan kau ini!" kesalnya menatap sengit pada Ziyu.

Ziyu menggedikkan bahunya cuek, ia naik turunkan alisnya menggoda.

"apa sudah puas memandang pangeranmu hyung?" bisik sang adik

"memandang apa?!"

"ck! sudahh jelas-jelas balkon kalian saling berhadapan. Terus sekarang kau ada disini asik melihat Sehun hyung yang merapikan kamar. Kau benar-benar suka padanya ya hyung" selidik Ziyu tak mau menyerah

What The - Luhan ingin mengelak tapi tunggu, tadi Ziyu bilang apa? dia memandang Sehun? dibalkon? sejak kapan?

dan oh! hei kapan Ziyu bangun dari tidurnya?!

Mata rusanya mengedar dan ekspresi terkejut benar-benar terlukis diwajahnya.

 _'sejak kapan aku ada disini?!'_

seingatnya, dia tadi hanya menatap pintu kaca balkonnya lalu memikirkan kesan pertamanya pada Sehun. Tapi kenapa sekarang sepasang kakinya berdiri dilantai balkon?!

Woah! Jangan bilang dia berjalan sambil melamun?

"bagaimana?" Ziyu semakin gencar menggoda.

"a-apa? apanya yang b-bagaimana?!" sewot Luhan walau kentara gugup.

"ck ck ck"

Luhan bersiap masuk lagi ketika

"SEHUN HYUNG!"

Mata rusanya membulat, secepat kilat dia berbalik menatap adiknya yang melengos begitu saja.

Sedangkan si cogan menoleh lalu melambai senang pada Ziyu.

"hai~" dia keluar dari kamar menuju balkon. Masih dengan selimut yang tersampir ditangannya membuat Luhan mati-matian agar tak terlalu fokus pada Sehun.

Uh oh lihatlah, sepertinya beberapa hari yang lalu Sehun lah yang terlihat sangat tertarik pada Luhan dan sekarang giliran Luhan yang merasa begitu tertarik pada Sehun? hohoho

"hai Lu" sapanya. Senyum Sehun semakin mengembang kala Luhan membalas sapaannya dengan senyum dan tundukan kepala yang terlihat manis.

Ziyu bersmirk ria.

"hyung! sejak tadi Luhan hyung memandangimu loh~"

Luhan langsung melotot pada adiknya, ia bekap mulut kurangajar itu sambil nyengir pada Sehun. Lalu Sehun sendiri? awalnya terkejut tapi setelahnya senyum-senyum sendiri memandang Luhan.

"benarkah? wahh ada apa Lu?" tanyanya mencoba biasa.

"eh? engg tidak, tidak apa-apa"

"benarkah? lalu kenapa terus memandangiku?" kali ini tangan Sehun memegangi pembatas balkon. Ia tatap Luhan yang langsung kikuk mencoba mencari jawaban.

"jujur saja hyung" bisik Ziyu yang berhasil terlepas dari bekapan sang kakak. Luhan mengkerutkan keningnya berpikir.

"jujur tentang apa heh?"

"alasanmu menjadi stalker seperti ini lah" anak kecil kurang ajar ini memutar bola matanya malas. Ia senderkan tubuhnya pada dinding terdekat.

"aku bukan stalker!"

"jelas-jelas kau terus mengawasi Sehun hyung, itu namanya stalker bodoh"

"Yak! berani kau mengatai aku bodoh!"

"Sehun hyung! aku ingin mengatakan rahasia besar padamu!" teriak Ziyu.

Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Luhan hyung, dia menyukaimu! kemarin jantungnya berdebar ketika mendengar tawamu dan juga dia jadi murung saat kau pergi menemui pujaan hatimu! kau menjadi pangeran kuda putih untuknya"

Luhan terpaku, apa yang harus dia lakukan?!

"pujaan hati? kapan?"

"kemarin, saat Haowen menginap disini"

"ahahaha, aku pergi menjenguk nenekku kemarin. Dan pangeran berkuda putih? maksudnya?" Sehun pura-pura tak tau padahal hatinya bersorak senang.

"asal kau tau hyung, kakakku ini sangat terobsesi dengan dunia dongeng. Dan dia ingin menjadi putri yang-"

"ya ya ampun!" anak yang tubuhnya lebih kecil mencoba menghentikan pukulan kakaknya.

sedangkan dibalkon seberang

"ada apa hyung? kenapa tertawa sendiri" tanya Haowen yang tadinya berniat mengajak Sehun turun menyiapkan sarapan.

"lihat tetangga kita"

Haowen mengalihkan pandangannya lalu menatap malas pada dua makhluk yang tak pernah akur itu.

"aku bosan melihat pertengkaran mereka, kekanakan sekali"

Sehun beralih mengamati adiknya yang mendengus sebal. Kekehan ringan ia lontarkan sambil mengacak surai sang adik.

"bukankah mereka justru dekat kalau seperti itu? lihatlah betapa manis hubungan mereka" _dan tentunya Luhan yang paling manis_

Terkadang Haowen menyukai sosok dewasa dan tenang dalam diri sang kakak. Berbeda denganya yang cuek dan ketus, kalau dipikir-pikir apa dia dan Ziyu tertukar ya? sifatnya lebih mirip dengan Luhan.

Dan lagi, hyung nya yang tampan ini kenapa bisa begitu terobsesi dengan hal-hal imajinasi layaknya pangeran berkuda putih dan putri kerajaan. Andai saja laki-laki didepannya itu biasa saja, pasti sudah sejak dulu dia bertemu dengan yang namanya pacar.

Ngomong-ngomong ada sesuatu yang ingin ditanyakan anak ini.

"memikirkan apa?"

Setelah sadar, tatapan hangat sang kakaklah yang ia dapat.

"tidak, em hyung?"

"ya?"

"kalau boleh tau siapa pujaan hati yang kau maksud kemarin?" sesekalli ia lirik tetangganya yang masih heboh lalu memutar bola mata jengah.

"tetangga kita"

"oh. Heh? apa?!" mata tajam persis milik Sehun itu membulat lucu membuat sang kakak tertawa.

"Luhan. Lulu, dia pujaan hatiku" Sehun mengulangi, pandangannya ia bawa pada sosok Luhan.

"jadi? kalian? obsesi? pangeran dan putri? astaga-astaga" gumam Haowen tak percaya.

Dua balkon berhadapan itu beda suasana. Milik Luhan cenderung berisik dengan Ziyu berontak dari kakaknya. Mereka saling kejar-kejaran memasuki rumah. Dan milik Sehun lebih hangat dengan kekehan geli sang kakak ketika melihat wajah terkejut plus frustasi adiknya. Ia rangkul Haowen dan menggiringnya masuk.

 **..**

 **Tok**

 **Tok**

 **Tok**

 **Brak!**

 **Brak!**

Ziyu heboh mengetuk bahkan menggedor pintu didepannya. Pipinya sudah basah oleh air mata.

"Ziyu?" tanya Haowen bingung. Pintu yang awalnya terbuka setengah kini terbuka lebar.

"hiks huaaaa"

"Sehun hyung!" pekik Haowen karena bingung harus mengapakan makhluk ajaib didepannya ini.

Tak butuh waktu lama, sang empunya nama muncul. Dia langsung mendekat dan terkejut dengan keadaan Ziyu.

"astaga Ziyu, ada apa denganmu?"

"Kakakku.. kakakku.. hiks"

"hei, ada apa dengan kakakmu?" Sehun mencoba bertanya lembut walaupun sebenarnya sangat khawatir.

"dia.. dia.."

"ZIYU! KEMBALI KAU!" Suara bak halilintar itu membuat Ziyu berteriak tak karuan. Lihatlah didepan gerbang rumah Sehun, seorang namja cantik dengan wajah mengerikannya memandang bengis pada sang adik. Terlebih disalah satu tangannya sudah ada benda laknat menurut Ziyu, lulur coklat.

"ampun hyung! aku janji tak akan mengulanginya!"

"masa bodoh! kau membuka semua rahasiaku! dan itu didepan Sehun!"

Memang tadi setelah membeberkan masalah Luhan tentang putri dan kastil, anak ini mundur teratur karena tau endingnya akan seperti ini.

"Haowen, bawa Ziyu masuk" titah Sehun pada adiknua, sempat ia usap rambut halus Ziyu sebelum beralih pada Luhan.

cepat-cepat ia halangi anak itu sebelum berhasil mengejar sang adik.

"lepaskan! biar aku memberi pelajaran pada adik kurang ajar sepertinya!" bentak Luhan pada Sehun

"tidak, kau tidak boleh membuat adikmu menangis" nasehat Sehun. Ia genggam tangan Luhan lembut dan menatapnya hangat. Entah kenapa Luhan yang tadinya siap meledak kini terlihat mengalihkan pandangannya dengan wajah memerah.

"manis sekali"

"apa?! ak-"

"ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu" ujar Sehun serius. Hal itu sukses membuat Luhan gugup.

"hm"

"benar kau memilihku menjadi pangeran berkuda putih untukmu?"

"ja-jangan dengarkan perkataan Ziyu tadi. Di-dia.." Luhan sibuk mengucapkan alasannya dengan terbata.

"padahal aku ingin kau menjadi putri yang selama ini aku impikan"

"..asal bicara dan sungguh aku tidak- tunggu apa tadi?" mata rusa itu membola, Sehun tersenyum dihadapannya. Astaga, apa kabar jantung Luhan?

"aku akan senang jika kau menjadi putri seperti yang aku inginkan selama ini"

"h-hah?! jadi benar yang dikatakan Haowen kemarin?!"

"kkkk~ aku memiliki obsesi yang sama denganmu Lu. Ya apapun yang dikatakan adikku benar, selama itu berkaitan dengan kuda putih. Dan beruntung kita dalam konteks berbeda. Sebenarnya aku sudah tau itu sejak kemarin"

"bagaimana bisa?!" Luhan menatap tak percaya

"Chanyeol?" Sehun menggedikkan bahunya.

"ya ampun, adik dan temanku sama saja" keluh Luhan dengan wajah tertekuk.

"jadi, kau mau tidak menjadi putriku?" tangan kokoh itu merapikan surai berantakan milik Luhan.

"S-Sehun" cicit anak yang lebih mungil.

"hm?"

"a-apa tidak terlalu cepat?"

"tidak, aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kita bertemu. Sejak kau memarahiku" kekeh Sehun membuat Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"tapi, aku menyukaimu baru kemarin. Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Luhan polos. Ia mendongak menatap Sehun yang tersenyum geli.

"tentu saja Lu, aku akan membuatmu lebih menyukaiku lagi. Aku janji. Bukankah aku pangeran berkuda putih yang selama ini kau tunggu?"

"Mm" Luhan menunduk kemudian mengangguk samar. Namun hal itu sudah menjadi jawaban bagi Sehun. Senyumnya mengembang dan langsung memeluk Luhan.

"aku pangeranmu dan kau adalah putriku mulai sekarang"

Didalam rumah

"sudahlah, berhenti menangis. Kau ini laki-laki tapi takut pada benda- yak! kenapa menjambakku?!" teriak Haowen tak terima.

"kau tak tau bagaimana mengerikannya benda-benda itu! jadi diam" jerit Ziyu layaknya anak kecil.

"oke-oke tapi lepaskan"

 **'** _hhhh~ adik sama brutalnya dengan kakak_ _'_ keluh Haowen tapi lucu juga sih.

 _'dan, apa yang dilakukan dua orang diluar sana? apa mereka jadian? sudahlah, terserah'_

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **END**

* * *

 **Oh Hai~**

 **Akhirnya ni epep abal selesai juga :') maaf kalo terlalu panjang dan banyak typo**

 **soalnya aku gak mau utang lagi dan mau fokus sama epep yang lain**

 **Makasih ya yang udah fav, foll and review**

 **RnR**

 **Akhir kata**

 **Paii~**


	5. Sequel

**WOAAHH~**

 **[SEQUEL COGAN TETANGGA SEBELAH]**

 **HunHan main pair**

 **YAOI, BL, BOYxBOY**

 **Typo(s) gaje**

 **DLDR**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

* * *

Seperti baru kemarin jadian dan merasakan bagaimana itu makan dikantin dan juga menghabiskan waktu bersama pasangan, ternyata benar-benar menyenangkan.

"HYUNG~! CEPAT BANGUN! KAU INGIN TERLAMBAT EOH!" teriakan cempreng Ziyu membuat rumah mewah ini seketika gaduh. Hari ini Ziyu tugas piket jadi harus berangkat lebih awal.

Tak berapa lama suara langkah menuruni tangga pun terdengar, bunyi sendok beradu dengan piring saling bersahutan. Sepertinya Ziyu benar-benar harus berangkat pagi.

 **Drrt**

Saat ponselnya bergetar, ia hentikan sejenak kunyahanya. Meraih benda tipis itu dan mengernyit bingung karena nama Sehun tertera disana. Cepat-cepat ia telan nasinya lalu mengangkat panggilan itu.

"ne~"

"Ziyu, dimana Luhan? kenapa tirainya masih tertutup? belum bangun eoh. Mana panggilanku tidak diangkat" cerocos Sehun yang sepertinya juga sibuk menyiapkan sarapan didengar dari suara sesuatu yang digoreng. Telur mungkin?

Sehun sendiri sibuk menggoreng dengan ponsel yang ia jepit antara telinga dan bahu, sesekali dia mendongak menatap kamar Luhan melalui jendela yang ada didapurnya.

"entahlah? mungkin sedang siap-siap. Aku sudah membangunkannya kok, nanti aku cek lagi"

"baiklah, nanti berangkat bersama seperti biasa oke"

"ne hyung~"

Ziyu mengakhiri panggilan itu dengan kernyitan bingung, Luhan belum bangun? tumben. Langsung saja ia teguk susunya kemudian menaiki tangga menuju kamar sang kakak.

 **Cklek**

"hyung?" ucapnya bingung melihat kamar ini masih gelap. Ia langkahkan kakinya mendekati ranjang.

"hyung bangun~ nanti kau terlambat"

"hmm"

"ck! selain galak kau pemalas juga ternyata! tadi Sehun hyung sampai menelfonku dan bertanya kenapa kau tidak menjawab panggilannya" kali ini sang adik duduk ditepi ranjang dan matanya melihat kearah ponsel Luhan yang menyala menampakkan nama Sehun disana.

"hyung, pacarmu menelfon tuh" ucapnya acuh lalu beranjak untuk membuka tirai.

 **Sreg**

Sinar mentari memenuhi kamar Luhan yang terlihat berantakan namun sang empunya kamar bisa juga tidur nyenyak disini. Sang adik mendengus kesal ternyata panggilan Sehun tak diangkat oleh hyungnya.

"hyung itu panggilan- ASTAGA LUHAN HYUNG!" pekik Ziyu heboh dan cepat-cepat menurunkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh Luhan. Selimut yang tadinya menutup sampai hidung kini hanya sebatas dada dan menampakkan dengan jelas wajah Luhan yang pucat juga berkeringat dingin.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Ziyu mengambil ponsel Luhan dan menjawab panggilan Sehun. Ia katakan kalau Luhan sakit dan tubuhnya sangat panas, seketika ia dengar kursi yang digeser kasar juga langkah kaki tergesa disusul teriakan Haowen yang memanggil kakaknya bingung.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Luhan pov**

Huh kenapa dingin sekali? dan juga kenapa tubuhku rasanya remuk redam seperti ini. Kudengar Ziyu berteriak memanggilku, astaga! suaranya benar-benar seperti ahjumma penjual ikan. Saat akan menyahuti teriakan itu rasanya tenggorokanku begitu sakit, kenapa ini?

Tak bisa kupungkiri kalau pagi ini aku merasa sangat buruk. Tubuhku tak bisa beranjak kemanapun, mulut pedas nan galakku juga tak bisa mengeluarkan satu patah katapun.

Oh kau sadar diri Lu?

Tiba-tiba saja nafasku memberat dan memburu, ugh! rasanya ingin menangis.

Kudengar pintu terbuka, pasti itu adik cerewetku. Benarkan dia memang cerewet, dengarlah ocehannya pagi ini. Membuatku semakin pusing saja.

Sreg

Oh! jangan buka bocah!

Ziyu mendekatiku masih dengan ocehannya sampai akhirnya dia memekik khawatir sambil meraba-raba tubuhku. Hahh~ kau tau juga kalau aku sakit Ziyu.

Aku ingin mencegahnya untuk memberitahu Sehun namun apa daya? membuka mata saja rasanya sangat berat.

Terserahlah, kalaupun Sehun kemari pasti juga akan lebih baik untukku.

 **Luhan pov end**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Dari rumah sebelah, bisa dilihat kalau Sehun berlari dengan tergesa. Cepat-cepat ia buka gerbangnya lalu beralih pada gerbang satunya. Tanpa memencet bel anak ini langsung menyeruak masuk dan menaiki tangga menuju kamar Luhan.

Dia panik, sungguh. Tadi ia kira Luhan yang mengangkat panggilannya tapi ternyata justru Ziyu. Mana Ziyu memberitahu kalau Luhan sakit dan badannya juga sangat panas membuatnya panik seketika.

"Luhan" panggilnya ketika menerobos masuk kekamar. Disana sudah ada Ziyu yang menangis sambil menunggui kakaknya yang menggigil.

"Sehun hyung" tangisnya beralih pada Sehun.

"ssst, jangan menangis. Aku akan membawa Luhan kerumah sakit oke, kau dirumah saja nanti Haowen akan menjemputmu dan kalian sekolah berdua" Sehun berusaha setenang mungkin menjelaskan pada adik Luhan. Setelah mendapat anggukan ia pun tersenyum.

"anak pintar" ia tepuk kepala itu beberapa kali sebelum beralih pada Luhan lalu menggendongnya ala brydal.

Langkah lebarnya ia bawa untuk keluar dari rumah ini dan menuju kerumahnya, lebih tepatnya kegarasi dimana mobilnya yang selama ini belum pernah ia pakai bertengger dengan manis.

Kebetulan saat akan masuk, ada Haowen yang baru saja keluar.

"Hyung, dia kenapa?" tanya Haowen bingung sambil mengamati Luhan yang masih memakai piama tidurnya.

"aku akan kerumah sakit, kau jemput Ziyu dan ajak kesekolah bersama" Sehun tak menggubris pertanyaan sang adik kemudian melesat pergi.

Ia taruh tubuh mungil itu dibangku sebelah kemudi, memakaikan sabuk pengaman lalu berputar kearah kemudi untuk menuju kerumah sakit.

Selama perjalanan Luhan hanya menggigil dan sesekali mengigau.

"apa yang terjadi Lu?" ia seka keringat dingin diwajah pucat itu. Dia sangat khawatir, sungguh.

Sesampainya dirumah sakit, ia angkat lagi Luhan yang bisa membuka sedikit matanya.

"hun" lirihnya membuat Sehun menunduk sesaat karena merasakan hembusan nafas panas Luhan.

Tanpa menjawab panggilan itu, ia lanjutkan langkahnya sampai beberapa suster datang membawa ranjang dorong dan menyuruh Sehun meletakkan Luhan disana.

Menunggu beberapa saat sampai akhirnya seorang dokter menghampirinya yang sibuk bergumam.

"pasien tidak apa-apa, hanya kurang istirahat dan juga dehidrasi. Sepertinya semalam dia bergadang dan juga belum makan apapun beberapa waktu sebelumnya" jelas wanita muda yang menyandang gelar sebagai dokter itu.

Sehun bernafas lega mendengarnya, dia membungkuk dan berterimakasih sebelum mengikuti para suster yang membawa Luhan keruang perawatan biasa.

"terimakasih" ucapnya lagi kepada para suster setelah memindahkan Luhan. Suster itu hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban.

"dasar nakal! kenapa bergadang semalaman eoh!" kesalnya memarahi Luhan yang masih terpejam, ditangan mungil itu tertancap infus untuk mengganti cairan yang hilang.

Nafas yang tadi berat kini berangsur normal dan Sehun mensyukurinya. Perlahan ia tarik sebuah kursi dan duduk didekat ranjang Luhan, tangannya terulur merapikan surai yang terasa lenglet namun tetap halus itu.

"hun"

Sehun terkesiap dan memperhatikan mata rusa yang perlahan terbuka.

"Luhan? kau bangun? syukurlah"

"hun"

"iya, kenapa hm?"

"haus"

"haus? oh astaga! tunggu sebentar aku akan membeli minuman. Kau tunggu oke?" Sehun segera beranjak setelah mendapat anggukan.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Pagi berganti siang, siang berganti sore dan sore berganti malam. Sehun masih setia menjaga Luhan dirumah sakit. Sedangkan namja cantik itu tertidur dengan kepala menyender pada dada Sehun.

Kenapa bisa?

mudah saja.

Luhan dengan malu-malunya bilang pada Sehun kalau dia ingin bersandar pada namja tampan itu. Sehun tentu saja setuju, dia segera membantu Luhan bangun dan segera duduk diranjang Luhan lalu menarik tubuh hangat itu agar menyender padannya.

Luhan bergumam ' _nyaman_ ' yang sukses membuat Sehun tersenyum senang lalu mengelus lengan princessnya.

 **Brak**

Sehun menatap horor pada pintu yang dibuka kasar, untung saja Luhan masih tertidur.

"astaga, bukanya pelan-pelan Ziyu" tanggap Sehun berusaha tenang.

"kau ini mau menghancurkan pintu rumah sakit eoh" cibir Haowen yang mengikuti dibelakangnya.

Ziyu masa bodoh, bibirnya cemberut.

"LULU HYUNG~ HUWAAA~" tangisnya berlari kearah Luhan yang masih memejamkan matanya. Langsung saja ia duduk diranjang dan memeluk Luhan erat membuat sang empunya terkesiap.

Sehun dengan sigap menenangkan Luhan yang sepertinya kaget sekaligus menenangkan Ziyu yang menangis keras. Haowen memutar bolamatanya malas, dia seperti melihat keluarga kecil disini.

Luhan masih dengan mata mengantuknya mulai menunduk dan menatap bingung. Bahunya basah oleh air mata sang adik, yeah dia paham betul bagaimana khawatirnya Ziyu tiap kali dia sakit.

"Ziyu, aku hanya demam oke? aku tidak mati" jengah Luhan karena adiknya seperti menangisi seseorang yang kehilangan nyawa.

"aku khawatir hiks"

"iya aku tau, tapi kau ini jangan berlebihan"

"BERLEBIHAN APANYA!" sentak Ziyu melepas pelukannya lalu menatap Luhan dengan wajah memerah. Bahkan Sehun juga Haowen berjengit kaget mendengar pekikan itu.

"Ziyu" geram Luhan mulai meraskan kepalanya pening

"HYUNG TAK INGAT APA KALAU DULU HYUNG PERNAH SEPERTI INI JUGA! TIBA-TIBA SAKIT! TUBUHMU SANGAT PANAS LALU.. LA-LALU HYUNG KOMA! AKU KIRA HYUNG MENINGGALKANKU WAKTU ITU! AKU TIDAK MAU!"

Luhan tertegun mendengarnya, ternyata Ziyu sangat menyayanginya eoh? Kasihan juga melihat wajah sembab itu.

"HUWAAA HIKS"

"astaga, adik cantik. Hyung tidak apa-apa" Luhan membawa sang adik kepelukannya lalu mengelus punggung Ziyu walau ia sendiri juga menyamankan kepalanya didada Sehun yang mengelus kepalanya sayang.

"aku tidak cantik hyung~" rengek Ziyu ditengah isakannya membuat mereka tertawa termasuk Haowen.

Lagi-lagi Luhan tertegun, Haowen tertawa. TERTAWA! woaaahhh

"kenapa?" tanya Haowen risih ditatap aneh Luhan

"kau tertawa? woahh tampan!" celetuk Luhan membuat Ziyu langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"aku memang tampan asal kau tau" cibir Haowen tak suka, ia putar bolamatanya malas.

"ingat princess hanya aku pangeran berkuda putihmu, tidak yang lain" bisik Sehun kentara sekali sedang cemburu. Luhan terkekeh kecil lalu mengangguk.

"iya my prince~"

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Sehari setelah dirawat akhirnya Luhan boleh keluar juga. Ziyu bersikukuh ingin menjemput Luhan padahal sendirinya harus sekolah, jadilah Luhan mengundur acara pulangnya demi sang adik yang sifat manjanya muncul.

Ketika sampai rumah, Luhan langsung disuruh istirahat oleh Ziyu.

"woaah~ dia menjadi perhatian padamu Lu" kagum Sehun karena saat ini dia menemani Luhan yang berbaring dikamarnya sedangkan Ziyu menyiapkan makanan dibantu sang maid tentu saja.

"dia memang seperti itu kalau aku sakit" gumam Luhan.

"oh ya Lu, dokter bilang kau bergadang dan tidak makan makanya jatuh sakit seperti itu. Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Sehun menaikkan selimut Luhan sampai dada.

"memikirkanmu" lirihnya nampak sekali malu.

Sehun melebarkan senyumnya mendengar jawaban itu.

"kenapa memikirkanku hm?" anak ini duduk bersila didekat ranjang dan menumpukan kepalanya menghadap Luhan yang juga memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Sehun.

"entahlah, aku hanya terlalu bahagia. Kau dan juga kencan kita selalu melintas dipikiranku membuatku susah tidur" Luhan memainkan jarinya pada bedcover.

"hahaha benarkah? seharusnya kau justru tidur nyenyak, bukannya tidak bisa tidur" kekeh Sehun mencubit hidung mungil Luhan dan sukses membuat sang empunya mempoutkan bibir.

Oh astaga! kalian sadar tidak kalau Luhan yang ada dihadapan Sehun adalah Luhan yang imut, manis dan menggemaskan? bukannya Luhan yang judes dan galak.

"Sehun hyung! jangan mengganggu Lulu hyung terus! biarkan dia istirahat" kesal Ziyu diambang pintu. Sehun tertawa renyah menanggapinya sedangkan Luhan berdecak sebal.

"lebih baik hyung keluar dan bantu aku memasak" anak kecil ini menggeret Sehun agar keluar dari kamar sang kakak.

"yak! Ziyu! biarkan Sehun disini!" seru Luhan tak terima kalau pangerannya diambil orang.

"tidak! nanti hyung tidak istirahat" kekeuh Ziyu masih menarik Sehun yang benar-benar tertawa lepas.

"oh ayolah! aku sudah istirahat kemarin! aku hanya mengobrol dengan pacarku dan itu tidak akan menguras tenagaku asal kau tau" oceh Luhan yang sangat gemas dengan tingkah sang adik

"tetap saja, hyung itu belum sembuh total. Jadi dengar kata-kataku" Ziyu beralik kebelakang tubuh Sehun lalu mendorongnya keluar kamar karena sangat berat untuk menariknya

"hahahaha astaga haha kalian ini" tawa Sehun pecah lagi

"ish! berhenti tertawa hyung! kau berat sekali sih" gerutu Ziyu lalu menyerah mendorong maupun menarik Sehun untuk keluar dari kamar.

"apa aku melihat drama keluarga lagi? kalian sudah selesai?" ucapan datar dari Haowen yang entah sejak kapan berada disana membuat semuanya menoleh.

"oh hai Haowen, emm bisa tolong hyung?" ucap Sehun sambil menyeka air yang keluar disudut matanya

"apa"

"bawa Ziyu turun dan temani dia memasak oke" tangan kekarnya memegang pundak Ziyu dan menuntunnya kehadapan Haowen yang menggedikkan bahunya cuek.

"nah sekarang Ziyu memasak dengan Haowen hm? aku akan disini menemani Luhan dan memastikannya untuk istirahat tenang saja"

"janji?!"

"iya Ziyu~" gemas Sehun mencubit pipi calon adik iparnya ini. Kkkk bolehkah Sehun menyebutnya seperti itu?

"sudahlah, ayo. Kalau kau terus disini justru semakin memperlama waktu hyungmu untuk segera istirahat" kali ini Haowen yang menarik tangan Ziyu dan mengajaknya turun.

"Luhan hyung ingat! istirahat!" Ziyu memastikan Luhan mengangguk dulu sebelum benar-benar kedapur dengan Haowen yang menggandeng tangannya.

Sehun menutup pintu itu perlahan lalu kembali kearah ranjang. Disana sudah ada Luhan yang masih ngedumel tak jelas namun menggemaskan.

"berhenti melakukannya"

Mereka kembali seperti posisi semula, Luhan menatap wajah Sehun yang begitu sempurna.

"adikmu menggemaskan" cengir Sehun merapikan surai Luhan.

"menggemaskan apanya?! menyebalkan iya!" ketusnya mulai kembali kemode asli namun dimata Sehun justru lebih kearah merajuk

"hahahaha kau sadar tidak? adik kita sama-sama berubah setelah kau sakit" ungkap Sehun membuat Luhan mengernyit bingung.

"Ziyu menjadi begitu perhatian sedangkan Haowen dia sedikit-sedikit menjadi lebih dewasa"

"benarkah? maksudku tentang Haowen"

"hm, tadi saja dia mulai bicara panjang lebar kan dengan Ziyu. Dia juga menarik tangannya seperti mengajak sang adik agar tidak mengganggu orangtuanya" entah dorongan darimana Sehun berani mengambil satu kecupan ringan dikening Luhan membuat sang empunya memerah.

"o-orang tua?"

"ya, dalam konteks ini kitalah orangtua Lu" Sehun tersenyum manis setelah mengatakannya sedangkan Luhan mengulum bibirnya.

"sshh" tiba-tiba Luhan bergidik

"kenapa?"

"dingin, bisa tolong tutup pintu balkonnya?" pintanya dengan mata rusa yang menggemaskan.

"tentu saja" Sehun beranjak menutup pintu balkon juga gorden menyisakan beberapa centi agar cahaya bisa masuk.

Kaki jenjangnya membawa anak ini kembali pada Luhan.

"umm Hun?"

"iya?" Sehun sudah bersiap duduk bersila lagi ketika Luhan memanggilnya.

"berbaringlah" Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya "disini" dan menepuk tempat disampingnya.

"eoh? serius?"

"iya~ palli"

"kkkk baiklah" Sehun menyingkap selimut Luhan sebelum berbaring disamping namja cantik ini. Ia benarkan letak selimut itu lagi takut kalau Luhan kedinginan.

mereka sama-sama telentang dan memandang langit-langit. Jantung keduanya berpacu begitu cepat.

"pangeran berkuda putih" monolog Luhan dan refleks Sehun menolehkan kepalanya.

"apa.. apa a-aku boleh memelukmu?"

"..."

Karena tak ada repon akhirnya Luhan tertawa canggung.

"ah tidak-tidak, aku akan tidur sendiri saja. Kau juga istirahatlah pasti sangat lelah kan beberapa hari ini terus menjagaku. Aku tidak akan memelukmu hehe" kemudian tubuh itu miring membelakangi Sehun.

Tak ada pergerakan, Luhan menghela nafas.

Namun beberapa detik setelahnya mata rusa itu membulat karena Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya lalu memeluknya erat. Membuat tubuhnya tenggelam dalam rengkuhan Sehun yang begitu hangat.

"S-Sehun?" cicitnya

"kenapa harus bertanya dulu hm? kau bisa memelukku kapanpun" Sehun menciumi pucuk kepala Luhan

"benarkah?" Luhan bertanya dengan begitu polos.

"tentu saja, kenapa tidak? aku kan pacarmu Lu"

"pacar ya? ahahaha benar, kenapa aku lupa. Emm Hun, kau tau? aku merasa sangat beruntung memiliki pacar yang sangat baik sepertimu. Kau itu sabar, ramah, baik dan tampan. Aku tak pernah membayangkan kalau kau akan menjadi tetanggaku waktu itu" oceh Luhan

"kau berlebihan princess, aku tidak sebaik itu. Dan yeah~ kau memang tak membayangkan kalau cowok ganteng sepertiku menjadi tetanggamu. Apalagi aku, tak pernah terbayangkan kalau kepindahanku kesini ternyata membawaku kepadamu"

Mereka asik mengobrol dengan Sehun yang sesekali menggombali Luhan.

Keduanya terdiam ketika ada langkah kaki mendekati kamar.

"apa itu Ziyu?" bisik Luhan

"sepertinya" Sehun balas berbisik

"kalau begitu lebih baik kita cepat tidur atau dia akan mengamuk" Luhan merapatkan tubuhnya kearah Sehun dan Sehun langsung saja memeluk erat princessnya.

' _ish! Ziyu mengganggu kemesraanku dengan Sehun saja. Eh tapi tidak apa-apa, karenanya aku bisa memeluk dan dipeluk Sehun seperti ini kkkk'_ -Luhan

't _erimakasih Ziyu, berkat kau aku bisa dekat-dekat dengan Luhan_ ' -Sehun

Pintu itu terbuka

Sunyi

"hellow? apa kalian tidur?"

Krik

Krik

"yahh~ mereka benar-benar tidur eoh? lalu aku kesini sia-sia begitu? pangeran dan putri memang selalu menyia-nyiakan panglima sepertiku" rutuk orang itu dengan wajah masamnya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas sedih lalu menutup pintu itu lagi, membawa langkahnya menuruni tangga dengan wajah tertekuk dan juga satu kantung buah yang ia beli terasa sia-sia setelah melihat Sehun dan Luhan tidur berpelukan.

Kkkkk~ poor Chanyeol.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **END**

* * *

 **Holaaa~**

 **Mana yang kemarin minta sequel?**

 **Udah aku bikinin ya.. walaupun ala kadarnya aja tapi ya semoga kalian suka hohohohoho**

 **sekian~**

 **paiii~**


End file.
